


The Right and Proper Care of a Spider

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Eddie Brock, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 18, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Slut Peter Parker, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Peter Parker is under a lot of pressure. Between school, hero work, and wondering whatever his future has in store or if he should even plan for such a thing, he never really seems to have time to take care of himself. It only gets worse when one day, Peter discovers that, rather than being a beta, like everyone else in his family had been as far back as anyone could determine, he's an omega. Now he's caught between wanting to make a difference in the world and the persistent biological need for reassurance and the fear of growing attached to others for fear that he will lose them as he's lost so many others.Thankfully, there are several alphas around who are only too happy to help him realize that he can have it all.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1006





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, my loves! Yes, I know, this is _yet another_ fic that I've started instead of finishing the ones that I'm already working on. What can I say? Grad school has made my muse sporadic, eclectic, and easily distracted. I will get to the other fics, rest assured. 
> 
> This is a fic that I've been wanting to write for a while because I really love the idea of packs in a/b/o stories and I've never really had the chance to explore what that would look like. That said, this story will have _lots_ of smut. Lots and lots. There will be a smidgen of plot to keep the story moving, but that will simply be a vehicle to make the porn happen. Hope y'all have fun! <3

Peter’s first heat came later than most. He was 16. Up to that point, he had assumed that he was a beta, since alphas and omegas usually have their first cycle a couple years earlier. Hell, he knew a couple people who had gotten their first cycle when they were 13. Generally, if someone hasn’t had their cycle by 16, they’re considered a beta, but it doesn’t become official until they turn 18, just to be sure. 

He woke one morning feeling warm. He wasn’t coughing, though, so he figured it was just an early warning sign of a cold or something. It was also the day of a pre-calc test, so he couldn’t really afford to miss. The teacher was one of those crabby sorts who considered anything that required flexibility to be a personal insult. 

He got up and dressed himself slowly. The test was early in the day, so maybe once it was done he could call Aunt May and ask her to pick him up. Or at least to call the school and have him excused for the rest of the day. Peter didn’t get sick very often. Missing a couple days probably wouldn’t set him too far behind. 

He trudged out to the living room. Aunt May was humming along to a song on the sound system. Peter just poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Morning,” Aunt May said. 

“Morning,” Peter groaned. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She regarded him for a moment. She hid it well, but Peter could tell that she was more worried about him these days. Losing Uncle Ben was bad enough. Learning that her nephew was Spiderman? Well… it took her a long time to come around. 

“You don’t look so good,” she said. “You feeling all right?” 

“I dunno,” Peter replied. “I feel warm.”

Aunt May was a beta. Uncle Ben had been a beta. According to them, both of Peter’s parents had been betas. Basically, everyone in the family was a beta. The odds of someone in the family not being a beta was… well, it was astronomical, to be honest. It was known to happen, though, like how a gene for red hair could lay dormant for generations before it popped up suddenly.

However, it wasn’t exactly something people expected. Aunt May walked over and sniffed. She didn’t seem surprised by anything, which was a relief. 

“You smell a little funny,” she said. “You want me to call the school? Maybe it would be better to stay home, just in case.” 

“I can’t,” Peter said. “I got a test today in pre-calc. I can’t miss it.” 

“You can make up the test, Peter,” she said. “Your health is more important than a grade.” 

“I was thinking that I could text you when it’s done and you could call the school,” Peter said. “If I feel like I’m getting worse, anyway.”

“If you’re sure,” she said. “You better ace that test, though, you hear me?” 

“I’ll try, Aunt May,” Peter replied. He managed a weak smile. 

He finished his tea and had a light breakfast in case he started to feel nauseous later. There were worse things than toast and fruit for breakfast, after all. He managed to pack his backpack up and headed out before he could think better of it. Pre-calc was third period. Before that, he had Spanish, then AP US history. The history class was boring as hell and the teacher was a couple years from retirement and had stopped enforcing the rules in class. He might be able to take it easy. 

The walk to school was… so hard. It felt like a chore just to be out of the apartment. Maybe he wasn’t as fine as he thought he was. He shook himself off, though, and kept walking. It was a couple blocks to the metro station, and then a short jaunt until he got off at the exit where the school was, and then another couple blocks. He could do this. 

It was an ambitious plan, it turned out. When he finally reached the place where he, MJ, and Ned met every morning, he felt like he was dying. He was sweating a lot more than he should be for the time of year. November wasn’t exactly known for being a warm month. The two of them shared a look as he approached. 

“You okay, dude?” Ned asked. “You don’t look so good.” 

Peter just groaned in response. “Aunt May asked me the same thing when I got up this morning,” he said. “I don’t even know.” 

“If I get sick because of you, I’m sending you the bill,” MJ said. “I will bury you in medical debt.”

“You’re so mean,” Peter said. 

“Don’t come to school sick,” she replied with a shrug. 

“We got that test today, remember?” Peter said. “I’m staying until then and then I’m leaving.”

“If you make it that long,” she countered. 

“Bet he could do it,” Ned said.

“Bet he can’t,” MJ replied. 

“The stakes?” Ned asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Really?” Peter sighed. 

“You come to my house and clean my room,” MJ said. 

“Fine. If I win, you have to be my partner for the history presentation, and I get to add all the special effects I want,” Ned said. MJ frowned with consideration before she shrugged and extended her hand. 

“Deal,” she said. Ned took it and they did the secret handshake the three of them shared. “Peter, you have to let us know who wins.”

“I think I hate you two,” Peter sighed. 

About 15 minutes later, the bell rang. Freshmen scurried off to get to class. MJ left since her class was on the other side of the building. Peter left, too. He didn’t really feel up to being social today. He managed to get through the Spanish class with relative ease. Practicing with the local businesses helped a bit. 

By the time he got to the history class, though, he felt like he was dying. He was still hot, his skin was getting uncomfortable, and he had developed a throbbing headache. The teacher took one look at him and sent him to the nurse. 

Despite the near universal distrust school nurses seemed to have for students sent to them, she seemed to be troubled by his appearance as well. Peter tried his best to seem like he was doing okay, but she wasn’t buying it. 

“You have a 101.7 fever,” she declared. “You’re going home.” 

Peter texted his Aunt May before he sent another text to his friends. He could only imagine the look on MJ’s face when she found out she won. She wasn’t a sore winner, but she had a tendency to bring up past victories when new bets took place. She won more often than not, which meant she had plenty of material to drag up if she felt like it. 

It took about half an hour for him to get picked up, but when he did, Aunt May took one look at him and called a ride, which meant a somewhat longer wait. As soon as the ride arrived, though, she shuffled him into the car. Peter groaned as he laid his head against the cool glass. 

“What’s going on, May?” Peter groaned. 

“It’s probably just the flu,” she said. “Just wait until we get home, I’ll get you some soup and it’s straight to bed with you.” 

It took a lot longer than Peter was hoping to get home, but by the time he did, it was all he could do to climb the stairs up to the apartment. By the time he got there, he trudged to his room and stripped out of his clothes. As soon as he was naked, he felt instantly better. He didn’t even really want to get into bed, but it was more comfortable than standing around in his underwear. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A couple hours later, he woke up and groaned. He felt so uncomfortable. His skin felt like it was crawling. He was covered in sweat. Worst and weirdest of all… he was rock hard in his pants. There was also something weird and wet coming out of his ass (he _really_ didn’t want to think too much about that). 

He managed to keep from touching his cock for a whole 17 seconds before he reached down and started jerking himself off. It was a completely artless method, completely focused on just getting himself off. He came in an embarrassingly short about of time with another groan, but rather than feel sated, he felt just as horny as before. His cock didn’t so much as soften. He groaned again and rolled over. He rubbed his cock against the bed, desperately hoping that the friction would help. 

There was a knock at his door then and Peter froze. He made sure that he was covered and rolled over. 

“Come in,” he croaked. May walked in and immediately recoiled. 

“Christ, kid, what’s going on in here?” she asked. “It reeks in here!” 

“I dunno,” Peter sighed. “I wish I did.” 

She took another whiff of the room and frowned. She stepped fully inside and kept sniffing as she looked around. 

“It smells like… you smell like an omega,” she said. Her eyes widened as her gaze zeroed in on Peter. Peter’s own face dropped. If he was an omega… that meant that his was a heat! One he was totally and completely unprepared for. Heats were hard enough as they were. Being single and having nothing to help take the edge off… it was supposed to be hell, from the little that Peter had picked up over the years. 

“Oh shit,” Peter squeaked. 

“Okay,” May said. “I need to go to the store, get some supplies. Will you be okay on your own?” 

“Think so,” Peter said. “Might try to… get some sleep.” 

“Right, yeah, of course,” she replied. “Any requests?” 

“Something cold,” Peter said. “Can I have some strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup?” 

“Yeah, of course,” she said. 

With that, she walked out and closed the door behind her. Peter didn’t move until he was sure that she was gone. As soon as he heard the apartment door close, he rolled back over and resumed humping the bed furiously. He moaned and whined as he simultaneously felt immense relief as well as insatiable frustration. He needed more… but he couldn’t figure out what that meant. 

He had no idea how long a first heat would last, but it was going to feel long, however long it lasted.

* * *

Peter’s first heat lasted 5 days. Most heats apparently lasted 3, maybe 4 at the most. Dr. Banner speculated that Peter’s status as an enhanced human being might lead to his heats being longer and more intense, in the same way that Steve and Bucky’s ruts. In a couple weeks, Bruce had a prescription for heat suppressants. 

“Now remember,” Bruce said. “You need to take these every day. If you ever get to the point when you want to stop, then you’ll need to stop about two weeks in advance before the medication is out of your system.” 

“Okay,” Peter said. It was kind of strange, having to take a medication long term. Still, his heat wasn’t really something he wanted to repeat any time soon. Missing almost a full week of school seriously set him back, not to mention the near constant arousal, feverishness, and inability to think was downright terrible. 

“It’s best to take them on an empty stomach,” Bruce continued. “Do you have any questions?” 

Peter shook his head and took the bottle of pills. It was a month’s worth of the medicine. He would need to come back at the end of each month to get the next so that the dose of the prescription didn’t arouse suspicion at the pharmacy. 

He got up and left the lab. It felt strange, almost. Nearly every other member of the Avengers was either an alpha or a beta. Natasha, Clint, and Rhodey were betas. Tony, Thor, and Steve were all alphas. Bruce was a complicated case. Normally, he was a beta, but as the Hulk, he was an alpha. It apparently caused a bit of mayhem with his biology. Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes were also alphas. Wanda was an alpha, while her twin brother, Pietro, was the only other omega on the team.

Peter felt… strange. Overnight, his entire identity had changed. Omegas were supposed to be submissive, supposed to find an alpha, settle down and have pups. Pietro being a hero was… unusual, to say the least. At the same time, Peter knew that when he was in heat, the scent of an alpha, even the synthetic kind that May brought home, had been enormously satisfying. It helped take a bit of the edge off. 

On his way out, he ran into Steve. Steve smiled politely before he took a whiff of Peter’s scent. Peter groaned internally and closed his eyes. Steve was from the 40s. There was no way he’d be okay with letting Peter stay on with the Avengers. He’d probably insist that Peter go home and study knitting or something. 

“Peter?” Steve asked. “Did you present recently?” 

Peter opened his eyes. “Y-Yeah, I mean, yes sir,” Peter said. “My… uh, first heat ended a couple weeks ago.”

“Huh,” Steve said. “Well, I’m glad that Bruce was able to help you out.”

“You… don’t think that I need to… quit the team?” Peter asked. 

“Why the fuck would I think that?” Steve asked. “I tried to join the army about half a dozen times before I got in. I lied on enlistment forms and everything. Why would I care about what society thinks about what omegas are supposed to do or don’t do?” 

“Oh,” Peter said. “Well… thanks, then.” 

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. “Just don’t slack off on your training, okay?” he replied. He smiled good naturedly and kept walking. Peter caught a bit of Steve’s scent. It was… amazing. So much better than the synthetic stuff that he had used during his heat. It made his knees weak. Steve didn’t catch enough of it to tell the particulars of Steve’s scent, but it was still amazing.

Peter hurried away as quickly as he could. He was 16 and he was a sophomore in high school and as of two weeks ago, he was an omega. He had always sort of preferred alpha men, but that was when he thought he was a beta. Now, he knew differently and… their scents were even better than they used to be. 

Whatever happened, working with the Avengers, and all the strong alphas that were on the team, was going to be a lot harder than it used to be. It would be a miracle if he graduated from high school still sane.

* * *

2 years later…

The problem with being a superhero was that it meant that peter had no idea what to do with his life. Staying incognito for as long as he had was hard enough juggling high school. Going to college would probably be nearly impossible if he wanted to keep being Spiderman. 

The thing was, Peter _really_ liked being Spiderman. He liked helping people. Knowing that there weren’t that many others in the world who could protect people the way he could felt good. Tony offered to pay him so that he didn’t have to worry about it. Before now, it was a stipend so Tony could avoid some laws around minors working too much or something. After Peter turned 18, though, Tony offered him an actual salaried position on the Avengers. 

It was a really nice salary, too. 

So, on the one hand, Peter could _not_ go to college and he would be perfectly fine. On the other hand, college had been something he had planned on doing, even looked forward to before he was bitten. He had old dreams of going to MIT or something and studying chemistry or technology or engineering or something. He had the grades and he had an (unofficial) internship with Stark Industries. He probably had a decent shot of getting in. 

Peter sat down in the common room of the Avengers Tower. He was lodging there for a few days while he thought things over. It helped to be away from everything. The Tower was situated so that Peter got a break from patrolling Queens, and also got a feel for what it would be like if he officially joined the team. 

He knew what Aunt May wanted him to do. She would prefer that he left for college and put the superhero business aside for now. “Focus on your future,” she’d said. That was the problem, it turned out. Peter couldn’t actually imagine a future where he wasn’t Spiderman, nor did he want to find a cure so that he could lead a normal life. 

Ned wanted him to be Spiderman, of course. Having a superhero best friend was cool, but he also liked helping him out. Ned was also of the opinion that if someone had the ability to help, they should. MJ was on the same page, but said that it was up to Peter and that if he decided to put Spiderman aside, it was okay. 

Peter groaned. This wasn’t the kind of existential crisis he thought he would be dealing with his senior year of high school. He should be more worried about the applications he sent out, about getting accepted to colleges he might hypothetically enroll in, about doing well in his last year. 

It was times like this that having an alpha actually seemed more appealing. Sometimes, Peter could imagine himself as happy… or at least content. He couldn’t imagine what omega rights activists of the past couple hundred years or so would think of him having such thoughts. They would probably be thrilled at the opportunity to go to a top school like MIT, to be a hero respected and loved (and feared and criticized) the world over. The idea of setting all that aside for a simpler life with an alpha mate would probably seem scandalous to them. 

It wasn’t like Peter wanted to give up his independence or anything. It was just… sometimes his mind just wanted to escape the stress and pressure of his life. He craved submission. He craved the affections (and the ravishing) of an alpha. It seemed so hard to just relax anymore. Maybe finding an alpha wouldn’t fix anything, but it would sure as hell make him feel a little better in the moment. 

“What’s eating you, kid?” came a voice. Peter nearly jumped off the couch at the voice. He turned around and found Steve standing a short distance away. 

“Jesus, Steve, you scared me,” Peter sighed. 

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled. He didn’t seem very apologetic, from the way he was grinning. 

“How’d you know I was… well, worried?” Peter asked. 

“You’re putting off some pretty strong distress pheromones,” Steve said. 

“Sorry,” Peter said with a blush. 

“Don’t be,” Steve said. He sat down next to Peter. “We can’t control our scent. Things might be easier if we could, though. So what’s going on?” 

“Oh, the usual, I guess,” Peter said. “Wondering what’s gonna happen next, trying to decide if I should be a student or a hero, typical high school senior stuff.” 

“Sounds like a lot to be dealing with,” Steve replied. “Do you have to choose, though?” 

“I mean, technically no,” Peter said. “But… it’s been exhausting just keeping up with high school, alone trying to be Spiderman and having to be in college, you know?” 

“I can understand that,” Steve said. “I’ve taken a few classes here and there. College definitely isn’t a walk in the park.”

“Exactly,” Peter said. “So, I feel like I shouldn’t’ do both, just for my own sanity. And… you know, maybe it would be nice to get away from the superhero stuff for a while.” 

“But you also want to keep helping people, huh?” Steve said. Peter nodded. “Hey, come here, kid.” 

“Huh?” Peter asked. Steve waved him over and Peter scooted closer to him. Steve pulled him into a hug. Peter was startled at first, but… Steve was surprisingly good at it. He was so firm and strong and his smell… God, his scent was so good. Peter couldn’t help but relax against the alpha. He tucked his face against the crook of Steve’s neck and relaxed. 

“There now,” Steve said. Peter could hear Steve’s deep, alpha voice rumbling in his chest. “It seemed like you needed a bit more… tactile assurance. Feel better?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Peter replied with a nod. Steve was right. Words were nice, but being able to touch someone like this… to be held by an alpha, it felt amazing. He could practically feel the omega part of his brain growing quieter and quieter, like an itch that was finally getting scratched. When Steve raised a hand to scratch Peter’s scalp, Peter practically melted against the alpha. 

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Steve asked. 

“Hm?” Peter hummed. 

“You’re purring,” Steve said. 

“Oh… sorry,” Peter said. 

“No, don’t apologize, it’s adorable,” Steve said. 

Maybe being called adorable wasn’t meant to be the kind of compliment it was, but Peter grinned widely at the praise. It was almost comical how his mind so quickly switched on to the submissive omega role. Or it would be, if it didn’t feel like the most amazing thing in the world at the moment. He nuzzled Steve’s neck and scented him. Almost as soon as he did, he opened his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve replied. “You’re stressed. It’s okay.” 

Peter relaxed at the reassurance and settled back down against Steve. It was almost strange. It had been years since he had cuddled with someone. He cuddled with his aunt and uncle all the time when he was a kid, but… at some point, he stopped. He had certainly never cuddled an alpha. Steve’s strong arms wrapped around him, the steady thump of his heartbeat, and his strong, musky scent of old leather, cinnamon, and saltwater drew Peter in. 

Peter lost track of time. When he came to, Steve and some of the other Avengers were watching a game on tv. Peter yawned and realized that his feet where on something other than the couch. He looked over and saw Bucky sitting on the other end with Peter’s feet in his lap. He glanced over at Peter and smiled before turning his attention back to the game. Peter blushed. It wasn’t his intention of getting between the two alphas. He knew they were together, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind Peter practically lying on top of Steve. 

He looked around the room. In addition to Bucky, there was also Thor, who didn’t seem to be paying that close attention to the game, Clint, who was sitting on the edge of his seat, and Natasha, who was sitting next to him paying just as close attention. 

“You awake?” Steve asked. 

“Think so,” Peter yawned. “How long was I out?” 

“A couple hours,” Steve said. “Have you been sleeping at all lately? You were out like a light.” 

“Uh… not really,” Peter said. “I mean, I got all the classes that are all leading up to graduation and apparently they all have huge projects this year.”

“You know, kid, no one would blame you if you asked for help in Queens,” Bucky said. “Just ‘cause you’re the only one in that part of town doesn’t mean that you have to do it all on your own.” 

“And it’s important to take care of yourself,” Natasha added. Clint glanced at her and she signed something until he nodded. “This life can wear you down quick if you don’t take time.” 

“But what if—” Peter said. 

“Something will always come up, Peter,” Steve said. “If it’s not when you’re at school, it’ll be when you leave. You can’t be ready for everything and you’ll run yourself ragged trying to.” 

“He’s speaking from experience,” Bucky said. 

“Thanks,” Steve deadpanned. 

“No problem,” Bucky said with a snide grin. 

“The point is that you don’t have to do it all,” Steve said. “If you want to take a break from being Spiderman and go to school, that’s fine. If you want to try both, that’s fine, too. But don’t make yourself feel like you have to do both, okay?” 

Peter nodded. “What do you think, Thor?” 

“A warrior, no matter how strong, needs to rest between battles while they can,” Thor replied. “No one can keep fighting indefinitely.” 

Peter nodded and grudgingly sat up. He stretched and popped his back and moaned with relief when it did. Then he settled down against the couch between Steve and Bucky. He knew how football worked, but he didn’t get much chance to watch much. 

“So who are we watching?” he asked.

* * *

Peter’s forays to the Tower became a regular occurrence after that. He tried to make it at least every other week. He soon found that if he didn’t go that often he started to get crankier. The omega side of his mind started getting louder and he became anxious and restless. 

Steve was always happy to help, if he was around. If he wasn’t, Bucky was usually happy to fill in. Peter wondered at the differences in their scents. They were mates, so there were whiffs of each other’s scent that bled through, but Bucky’s scent was more subtle than Steve’s. It was like spearmint and the smell of snow before it fell. It was just as soothing as Steve’s scent, but less sharp. 

Sometimes, though, neither of them were there. On those days, Peter found something else to occupy his mind. He became a fan of doing puzzles. They were kinda like Legos, after all, and it helped occupy his mind, get it to work on something that wasn’t school or superhero stuff. He liked landscapes. Being in New York, he didn’t get to see much in the way of natural beauty. He liked to imagine what he would do in one of those fields of flowers or forests or beneath a sky watching the Northern Lights. 

One day, though, he arrived to the Tower after a long week. It was the spring semester, now. Everything seemed more… immediate now. Deadlines were looming, students were stressing out, all accompanied by an ever dwindling reserve of fucks to give. Peter sighed with relief as he walked through the doors of the elevator to the common room. It had been more than a month since he was here last and he was starting to feel it. 

Neither Steve nor Bucky were there, unfortunately. Apparently, they were at some publicity thing a few states over. Peter sighed when he heard the news. He was really hoping that he could get some cuddle time in with them. He could really use it. His body and mind felt like taffy from how hard he’d been working lately. 

Just as he was about to sit down to his puzzle, though, Thor walked in from the other side of the room. He smiled broadly as he saw Peter and walked over. 

“Peter, how are you?” he asked, pulling him into the biggest hug Peter had ever felt. “It has been too long, my boy. We have missed seeing you around.”

Peter tried very hard to not let that last bit got to his head. It was no use, though. He practically preened at the idea of being missed by the alphas on the team. At the same time… the weight of the stress he’d been under lately came crashing down around him. He sniffled as he clung to Thor’s shirt. 

“Peter,” Thor said more seriously. “What is wrong?” 

“I can’t do it,” Peter sobbed. “All of this, the fighting, the school, the classes, any of it. It’s too much, I just… I can’t do it…” 

Thor held him as Peter let out all the emotions that he’d kept bottled up for the past couple months. In that time, several old enemies had reappeared, from Sandman, to Mysterio, to the Green Goblin. All of them had a personal vendetta against Peter. All of them, he had managed to beat. However, he’d also kept up his other regular patrols, stopped petty crime, and tried to keep up with his school work. All in all, he’d probably averaged about 4 hours of sleep a night. He felt like he was falling apart at the seams. 

Eventually, Peter calmed down and he breathed in slow, shaky breaths. Thor moved them to an alcove separated from the main room. he sat down in a love seat and set Peter on his lap. 

“Tell me what happened,” Thor said firmly, but gently. Peter nodded and sniffled. He told Thor about the people he’d been fighting, the struggle to stay on top of everything else that he had to do, and the stress of his studies that he was barely keeping up with. 

“Just the other day,” Peter said. “I had to cram for a test after I spent most of the night fighting Green Goblin and I just… I flunked the test, I know it.” 

“You are too hard on yourself, little one,” Thor said. “No one expects you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

“But—”

“No buts,” Thor replied. “We are here to help you. If you require assistance, please ask us for help. It brings none of us any pleasure to see you in such distress.” 

Peter nodded. “I’ll… I’ll try,” he said. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured. Peter smiled weakly at that. He laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and sighed at the scent. Thor’s scent was stronger than Steve’s, like ozone, petrichor, and woodsmoke. He smelled what Peter imagined one of those summer bonfires were like in movies. Thor leaned back into the loveseat with Peter in his lap. 

“Thank you,” Peter whispered. He tried to move, but Thor held him. 

“Stay,” Thor ordered. “You have been through much. Let someone take care of you, little one.” 

Peter paused and relaxed against Thor again. He scented the man, god, whatever he was. Thor rubbed small circles into Peter’s back. 

“Thor?” Peter asked.

“Yes?” 

“Will you tell me about Asgard?” Peter asked. 

“I am always happy to talk about my home,” Thor said with a smile. He hummed thoughtfully. “The capital is beautiful, of course, but there is nothing like the view of the mountains nearby in the winter. Asgard’s capital is in the far north of the planet, so in the winter, you can see the northern lights dancing over the mountains, capped with freshly fallen snow…”

Peter listened with rapt attention. Asgard sounded beautiful, from the mountains to the seas to the fields. It sounded like a large world and it sounded like a dream. Thor talked relatively little about the cities and towns, instead choosing to talk almost exclusively about the nature in his world. 

“I want to see it someday,” Peter said. “It sounds beautiful.” 

“It is beautiful,” Thor said. 

“I’ve never left New York,” Peter went on. “I want to see so much more, but I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance.”

Thor chuckled at that. “You are very young yet,” he said. “I am sure you will have the chance to see all kinds of things in time.” 

“But I’m the only one who doesn’t go anywhere,” Peter said. “And if I go off to college, I won’t be able to travel anywhere because I won’t have the time or money and after that I’ll have to pay off the debt, and—”

“Settle yourself, little one,” Thor murmured. “You speak of these things like they are set in stone. You cannot know what the future will hold. Perhaps it will be better than you think.” 

Peter simply nodded and laid his head against Thor’s chest again. A few moments later, he let the sound of Thor’s voice carry him away into a world separate from his own. It wasn’t the same as actually being there, but he could imagine. It was okay for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! Wow, I did not expect the first chapter to receive as much love as it did! Thanks so much! 
> 
> Anyway, now that that's out of the way, this chapter will feature... lemons! Also angst, pining, comforting, cuddling, and other such things. Have fun! <3

By some miracle, the weeks after Peter’s graduation passed by quickly and peacefully. He ended up taking a break for a month. He figured that he could afford to do what his teammates kept telling him after he graduated. It was a much needed break. Peter actually got to spend time with his friends, Ned and MJ, before they were due to leave for college. 

In the end, Peter decided that he would forego going to college for the time being. For all the stress that it put on his life, Peter did like being Spiderman. Not to mention that being able to live in the Avengers Tower, receive regular training, and getting six figures a year in payment (what Tony considered an “entry level salary”) was nothing to sneeze at. It would take years to get that kind of pay otherwise (if it ever happened) and this way, he could save money in case he did eventually want to go to college. 

At the end of the third week of his month off, Peter walked into the common room. It was becoming more and more familiar. Tony was still working on the apartment that he was getting, but Peter was already spending more and more time at the Tower. Pietro and Wanda took over patrolling Queens for him while he was taking the month off. Every now and then he’d see them and wave. He liked Pietro. They were closest in age and Pietro was fun to hang out with. Also, as a fellow omega, Pietro understood some of Peter’s struggles better than most everyone else in his life. 

Peter was making his way towards the table. There was a puzzle there that he was working on. It was a picture of a cabin with a water mill. It was beautiful and floral with ivy growing on the cabin and flowers growing by the gate. On the path to the cabin, there was a pair of chickens. The whole picture was bathed in a soft, golden light. 

That was how it looked like on the box, anyway. It was a 2500 piece puzzle, and Peter guessed that he had assembled about a quarter of it. Maybe less. He was hoping to get a little bit in while things were relatively peaceful. Considering the eclectic personalities gathered together in the Tower and how often alphas could get into light-hearted competitions, peter liked taking advantage of the times when all was quiet. 

It was a short-lived hope. He spent a few minutes staring at the puzzle before someone walked into the room. Thankfully, it was someone he knew. He smiled up at Steve as he approached. 

“May I join you?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Peter replied. “It’s good to see you again. It’s been a while.” 

“That it has,” Steve said as he picked up a puzzle piece. “Sorry I missed your graduation.” 

“It’s okay, it’s not like I was expecting all of you to show up,” Peter said. “Also, having a star studded group cheering for some random kid might be a bit of a giveaway.” 

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true enough,” Steve replied. He set the piece down and picked up another one. “Still, I was hoping to be there to support you.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks, Steve,” he said. “I appreciate the thought.” 

“I suppose… there’s still time to make some sort of celebration,” Steve said. 

“Depends on what kind of celebration it is,” Peter replied with a small smile. “What did you have in mind?” 

Steve’s face was flushed. Peter actually had to blink at the sight. He knew, of course, that Steve’s fair complexion meant that he blushed easily, but he’d always chalked it up to just that: complexion. This time, though, Steve’s face was redder than usual and he looked at Peter with a strange look in his eye. 

“What is it?” Peter asked. Steve looked at him for a long time before he looked down at the puzzle and laid the piece into a piece that fit. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Steve said. 

Peter looked at him for a bit. For the first time since he’d known Steve (not long compared to some on the team, but long for Peter), he was completely clueless about what was going on. His scent was… strange. It was like a mix between sadness and anxiety and… something Peter didn’t recognize. He shrugged and went back to the puzzle. 

If Steve didn’t want to talk about it, Peter wasn’t going to push him.

* * *

Steve’s strange mood persisted, though. Sometimes, like when Peter went to cuddle with him like they’d done dozens of times before, Steve would feel tense and awkward. He would get up shortly after and leave the room, only to return and avoid him. Peter sat there, awkwardly alone and unsure of himself. It was so different, so strange. Peter was used to being touched, to someone touching him. To be spending time with the Avengers and knowing that Steve was acting so strangely and not knowing what he did or how to fix it… it hurt. 

One evening, he went to sit with Bucky and paused right before he was going to sit down. Bucky had been on a stealth recon mission for the past few weeks and had only just returned. What if he didn’t want Peter to touch him either? What if he wanted to be left alone? He moved away and sat on the other end of the couch. When he glanced at Bucky, though, he found Bucky staring at him in concern. 

“Peter? Is something wrong?” Bucky asked. Peter looked away and shook his head. “Okay, now I know something is wrong. Usually you can’t shut up.”

“Sorry,” Peter murmured. Bucky sighed and got up. He moved right next to Peter and pulled Peter’s entire body until the boy was practically lying across Bucky’s lap. Peter yelped with surprise. 

“Listen, kid, when you do something that deserves an apology, I’ll tell you,” Bucky said. “Now tell me what’s bothering you because you smell so sad that I’m surprised every alpha in the building isn’t rushing to take care of you.” 

Peter sighed. “It’s Steve,” Peter said. Bucky sighed as well. 

“What did that punk do this time?” Bucky asked. 

“Isn’t he your mate?” Peter asked. 

“He sure as hell is,” Bucky replied. “Doesn’t mean he’s not a dumbass or a punk. It’s always good to remember that about Steve.” 

Peter actually chuckled at that. It was funny to think about this side of Steve and Bucky’s relationship. The fact that two alphas like them were not only together, but constantly gave each other shit was amusing, but also oddly cute. The two of them were good for each other. 

“So tell me what Steve did,” Bucky said. Peter sighed. 

“He hasn’t really done anything,” Peter said. “I’m pretty sure it’s my fault.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” Bucky replied. “If it is your fault, I’ll help you figure out how to apologize. Whatever it was, Steve isn’t gonna think less of you. He thinks the world of you.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Peter grumbled. "A couple weeks ago, he just… stopped letting me touch him. He hasn’t said anything about it.” 

“That’s weird,” Bucky mused. 

“Yeah, I’ll just go to cuddle him, like I’ve done for a while now, and instead of letting me cuddle with him, he’ll get up and leave,” Peter said. “And when he comes back, he’ll sit away from me and won’t talk to me at all.” 

Bucky pulled away a bit to look at Peter. Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to see what Bucky’s face looked like. 

“Peter,” Bucky said. “How do you feel about not being able to touch Steve?” 

Peter sniffed and shook his head. He curled up and laid his head against Bucky’s chest. He breathed in Bucky’s scent. It was soothing, but oddly, it didn’t help to settle Peter’s emotions. He began to cry quietly on Bucky’s chest. 

“Oh, kid,” Bucky whispered. He wrapped his arms around Peter. It felt good to be held. Bucky was gentler than his mental arm made him seem. He was probably just as strong as Steve, but he was a gentler person all around and his scent reflected that. Peter breathed deeply and let Bucky’s scent calm him. 

“What did I do?” Peter asked. “I didn’t mean to, whatever it was. I just wanna know what I did. I… I miss him.”

“I know you do, sweet boy,” Bucky murmured. He kissed Peter’s temple. “You didn’t do a damn thing, though. This is all Steve’s bullshit.”

“How do you know?” Peter asked. 

“I’m his mate,” Bucky said. “I know why he’s been distancing himself from you and I warned him that you wouldn’t understand. He didn’t listen, though. I’m sorry that he’s hurt you, kid.” 

“How do I fix it, though?” Peter asked. “I don’t care whose fault it is, I just want it to go back to the way it was.” 

Bucky thought for a moment. Peter watched Bucky’s face as he made himself wait. He sat in Bucky’s lap with Bucky’s hands wrapped around his waist. He didn’t think anything of it. He’d cuddled with Bucky so often that he was used to the way their bodies fit together. He couldn’t bring himself to move. He had been confused for days over Steve not wanting to touch him. Willingly moving himself away from Bucky felt like too much for him to handle. 

“Well, the best way would probably be a direct approach,” Bucky said. “Steve can be kind of a dumbass about this sort of thing. He can come up with the best strategies in the field, but when it comes to personal relationships, he needs direction because he completely lacks subtlety.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “How do we do that?” 

“Simple,” Bucky said. “We find him, kick his ass if we have to, and then we sit him down and we make him be honest with you.” 

“Okay…” Peter said. The next moment, Bucky picked Peter up and stood. Peter yelped at the sudden movement and clung to Bucky’s body. “Bucky!”

“Yes?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t need you to carry me!” Peter said. 

“Are you saying you don’t want me to?” Bucky asked. Peter thought for about half a second. 

“Uh… I don’t know,” he replied. “I guess it feels… nice.” 

“Then just relax,” Bucky said. “I know where Steve’s gonna be. Just hold on.” 

Peter did as instructed. He was able to figure out where they were going based what Bucky passed. Once they got to the elevator, though, he had no way of knowing. Bucky somehow moved just as easily with Peter wrapped around his body as he did normally. Peter knew that he wasn’t very heavy, but still. 

When the elevator door opened, Peter looked around. They were in the gym. Of course Steve would be here. He’d heard lots of stories about how Steve tended to deal with stress by working out. In the distance, he could hear someone punching one of the bags that Stark kept on hand. As Bucky walked, the punching grew louder, closer. At some point, Bucky took Peter and set him down next to him. 

“Steve!” Bucky barked. Steve took the earbuds out of his ears and glared at Bucky until he realized Peter was there, too. 

“What?” Steve asked gruffly. 

“I think you owe Peter an explanation,” Bucky said. Bucky nudged Peter forward. Peter stepped forward hesitantly. He didn’t look at Steve directly. He wasn’t sure he could handle the look of Steve’s judgment or disappointment or whatever he was feeling. 

“Just tell me,” Peter said. “Just tell me what changed. Maybe… maybe I can fix it, if you want.” 

Steve was silent for some time. Peter still looked at the ground. He could see Steve’s shoes. It was enough to tell him that Steve wasn’t moving. He should’ve known that Steve wouldn’t just tell him. It was disappointing and Peter tried to ignore the lance of shame and hurt that shot through his belly. 

“What’s this about?” Steve asked. 

“You really are a dumbass, aren’t you?” Bucky asked. “Peter?” 

“I just want to know why you won’t touch me anymore,” Peter murmured. “If it’s something I did… just tell me what it was. I’m sorry, let me fix it, please?” 

“Oh, hell,” Steve sighed. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “Fix this, Steve, or so help me, I’m kicking you out of the Tower for the foreseeable future.” 

At that moment, Peter smelled Steve’s frustration, his anger. He closed his eyes and swallowed. The next thing he knew, though, he was pulled into a crushing embrace by a very sweaty, very fragrant, Steve. His alpha scent was intensified and… it made Peter feel weak. He didn’t mind the sweat, either. He clung to Steve’s body. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “You deserved better than my ignoring you. I’m so sorry, Peter.” 

Peter scented him. He held Steve as fiercely as Steve held him. He could feel Steve scenting him, too. He cried at the feeling, the feeling of this alpha making him feel safe and protected. 

“Please tell me,” Peter said, his voice thick with emotion. “Why did you push me away?” 

He could feel Steve tense. Peter tensed as well, bracing himself for what was to come. He couldn’t begin to think what Steve’s reason could be. It terrified him, but he still wanted, needed, to know. 

“I… thought that it was the only appropriate response,” Steve said carefully. 

“What does that mean?” Peter demanded. “Appropriate response to what?” 

“My… feelings,” Steve replied. “You’ve become… precious to me, Peter.” 

That only served to further confuse Peter, though. Why would Steve push him away if Peter was precious to him? That made no sense. 

“I don’t get it,” Peter said. “Just be straight with me, please.”

Steve pulled away from Peter. He looked down into Peter’s face and brushed away a couple stray locks of brown, curly hair. Then, he took Peter’s face in his hands. Peter felt like he could hardly breathe. He looked into Steve’s eyes, so gentle and fond. His callused thumbs brushed Peter’s cheeks. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. 

“I want you,” Steve said lowly. “The way an alpha wants an omega.”

Peter’s world spun. He gripped Steve’s hand to steady himself. Sure, he was an omega and having a crush on the people he worked with and who mentored him wasn’t the weirdest thing in the world. But… Steve was mated. He was a happily mated alpha. A happily mated alpha… to the alpha standing behind Peter at that very moment. 

Peter turned around to look at Bucky. Bucky was smiling almost smugly. He didn’t seem to be at all bothered by Steve’s confession. In fact…

“You knew?” Peter asked. “You knew and didn’t tell me?” 

“Telling you wouldn’t have helped,” Bucky said. “Besides, you were hurting. You needed to hear it from Steve.” 

“I’m so sorry, pup,” Steve murmured. “I should’ve told you, not… made you feel like I didn’t care for you anymore. Nothing could be further from the truth.”

Peter looked back into Steve’s face. Steve looked back down and smiled at him. 

“Kiss me,” Peter blurted. Steve blinked. “You said that I’m precious to you. Show me.” 

The next thing he knew, Steve pressed his lips to Peter’s in a hot, searing kiss. Peter mewled against Steve’s lips. Steve pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth and all rational thought fled Peter’s mind. He could taste Steve, he could taste the sweat on his lips, the coffee Steve had made earlier. Just when Peter was about to gasp for breath, Steve pulled away. Peter’s legs wobbled dangerously. 

“Wow,” Peter breathed. Steve smiled down at him and kissed him again, gentler this time. 

“Steve,” Bucky said. Steve turned to Bucky and growled lowly. It was a deep, rough sound that made Peter feel all tingly. Bucky just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you’re loving on the pretty omega, I know. But maybe we should go somewhere else to continue the conversation.” 

“What else is there?” Peter asked. Steve and Bucky both glanced at him and smiled. “Is it… good?” 

“Yeah, at least, I hope so,” Steve said. “Let’s go to our apartment, okay? We talk without worrying about being interrupted.”

“Okay,” Peter said. 

He took Steve’s hand almost hesitantly. He smiled when Steve laced their fingers together and kissed the back of his hand gently. Bucky took Peter’s other hand and Peter would’ve been flabbergasted if he hadn’t just spent the last several minutes getting thoroughly kissed by Steve. The alphas led him back to the elevator. The ride up to their apartment felt like it took forever. Peter’s heart was beating almost as quickly as it did when he was fighting. He wondered what they wanted from him, exactly. 

When they arrived, they took him to the living room. The space smelled like their combined scents. Ice and saltwater, spearmint and old leather. It was homey and comfortable, not like Peter had ever imagined two alphas living together being. People talked about how alpha scents reeked when they were in high concentrations, but Peter never minded it. Maybe it was because he was just less sensitive, or maybe he was just used to them that their combined scents weren’t all that offensive to him. 

As soon as they were on the couch, Steve was on him again. Peter gasped as Steve kissed him, a full unabashed, possessive kiss. Steve groaned into his mouth and all Peter could do was sit back and surrender to the alpha on top of him. His hands found their perch on Steve’s back as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve pulled back with a growl and moved down to suck and nip at his neck. 

“I want you,” Steve growled lowly. He nipped at Peter’s neck, dangerously close to Peter’s scent glands, the traditional place where alphas bit their mates. Both Steve and Bucky had marks from each other on their necks. Peter swallowed as he heard the meaning beneath the surface of Steve’s words. 

“Take me,” he whispered. “Please take me… alpha.” 

“Fuck,” Steve murmured. He surged forward and kissed Peter again. Peter moaned into the kiss with desperation. Then he felt someone else, another alpha, kissing his neck and going down to his collarbone. Steve pulled back and growled possessively. 

“Hey!” Bucky growled back. “I’m part of the pack, too, ya punk. Stop getting snappy at me.” 

“I kissed him first,” Steve said. He bared his fangs, a territorial display Peter had never seen him make, and to his own mate, no less. Bucky growled back and bared his own fangs. His metal arm whirred and the gears spun as the alphas started posturing. 

“Stop!” Peter cried. “I don’t want you to fight! Not over me!” 

They looked back down at Peter. They must have smelled his distress because the fight went out of Bucky, then Steve. They sat back down and pressed Peter in between them. 

“Sorry, baby boy,” Steve murmured. “Got carried away.” 

“Well don’t,” Peter sniffed. “I don’t want you two to fight.” 

“How do you want this to go, then?” Bucky asked. 

“Maybe… maybe you could both go?” Peter said. “That’s an option, right?” 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other with a mix of amusement and concern. Bucky looked back at him and smiled as he leaned in to kiss Peter. He was softer, gentler than Steve, but still persistent. He pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth and Peter yielded happily. Bucky kissed him slowly, sensuously, and it made Peter’s toes curl. 

“Doll,” Bucky murmured as he pulled away. “You’ve never done this, have you?” 

Peter blushed and shook his head. Bucky grinned and nodded. 

“Then you should know,” he said. “You can’t take two cocks at once the first time. That takes a lot of time and prep.”

“That,” Steve said. “And Bucky and I are already bigger than most alphas. If you really want to take both our cocks, let alone our knots, you’re gonna need to work up to that.” 

Peter’s gaze fell to Steve’s crotch. There was a sizeable bulge already. Peter’s mouth went dry as he tried to imagine what Steve was packing. He heard some alphas talking like they had big dicks, but he usually ignored them. Steve, though, and Bucky, he could believe that they were bigger than most. 

“So how do you want this to go, sweet boy?” Bucky asked. “We won’t fight. Whichever one you choose to be your first will be fine.” 

“I don’t wanna choose, though,” Peter whined. “I want both of you to be there… please, alpha?” 

Bucky’s face crumpled as Peter looked up forlornly at him. Then Peter looked at Steve, who lasted all of ten seconds before he sighed and nodded. 

“We’ll make it work,” Steve said. 

He pulled Peter to his feet and practically dragged him to the bedroom. As soon as the three of them were in the room, Steve looked at Bucky. Bucky stepped up to him and kissed him. Peter watched with rapt attention as they kissed each other, groaning and growling with lust. Then, to his shock, Bucky, opened his eyes and looked at Peter with a devilish, mischievous look, before he began to pull Steve’s tank top. Steve lifted his arms and the tank top was tossed across the room. 

Peter’s mouth went dry as he saw the two alphas touch each other. Steve’s body was… gorgeous. Hot. His chest was covered in corded muscle. Peter watched, utterly transfixed, as the muscles in Steve’s body moved beneath his skin. It was mesmerizing. Peter watched as Bucky’s hands roamed over Steve’s slowly… until they reached the hem of Steve’s sweatpants. 

“Oh fuck,” Peter squeaked. He reached down to rub his own erection as Bucky slowly, ever so slowly, pulled Steve’s pants down. Peter watched as Steve’s erection was revealed with tantalizing slowness. When it finally sprang free, Peter clenched his ass in anticipation. It was bigger than he thought, and thicker, too, but that somehow just made him more excited. 

Bucky reached down to wrap his hand around Steve’s cock. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky began to pump it slowly. Peter couldn’t look away. It was huge and red and thick and on the one hand, he wondered how it would fit inside him and on the other hand, he could feel his hole becoming slick already at the thought of Steve fucking him. 

“Hey, doll,” Bucky murmured. Peter snapped his gaze up. Steve and Bucky were both grinning at him, their eyes dark and hungry. Peter shivered as he met their gaze. “Why don’t you come over here?” 

Peter walked forward unsteadily. When he arrives, Steve greets him with a hot, deep kiss. Every instinct in Peter’s body is screaming to submit, so he does. It’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Bucky’s hands work on Peter’s clothes now and Peter moves his body obediently as his alphas undress him. Then, Bucky takes Peter’s hands and lays them on Steve’s body. 

“You feel that, doll?” Bucky murmured into Peter’s ear. Peter just nods as his hands explore Steve’s chiseled physique. He explored Steve’s chest. People joked that Steve had tits, but now that Peter was touching them… he could see why, but they were strong and firm beneath his hands. Bucky slowly guided his hands down. 

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky whispered. “This is all for you tonight. It’s gonna be all yours.”

“Oh my God,” Peter breathed. Bucky descended on Peter’s neck and started to suck. “Oh fuck.” 

“Hear how sweetly he sings, Sir?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes, boy,” Steve said. He looked straight at Peter as he said it and the tone of voice made Peter feel weak, even though he knew that Steve wasn’t talking to him. “We’ll have to see if the rest of his songs are as sweet as this one.” 

_Jesus fucking Christ_ , Peter thought. “Alpha?” he asked. 

“Yes, baby?” Steve asked. He reached up to run a thumb along Peter’s jawline, feather light, but strong and in control. Peter gasped at the sensation as Steve’s thumb ghosted along his lower lip. He opened his mouth hesitantly and Steve’s thumb entered his mouth. “Boy, I think this sweet omega will be a natural cock sucker,” Steve murmured. “He’s so eager to have something in his mouth.”

Peter moaned around Steve’s thumb as his lips closed around the digit. Steve pressed it deeper into Peter’s mouth, the pad of Steve’s thumb pressing onto Peter’s tongue. Peter didn’t know what else to do, so he just looked up into Steve’s eyes. The alpha, his alpha, smiled as he regarded Peter. He began to bob on Steve’s thumb, like he’d heard about from others. 

“Good boy,” Steve said. Peter smiled around the digit and mewled at the praise. Bucky smiled against Peter’s neck and guided Peter’s hands down. When his hands reached Steve’s cock, Peter’s breath hitched. 

“Breathe, doll,” Bucky murmured. Peter breathed in. “Good boy. I know it’s big. Believe me, I know. But trust me, he’s not gonna hurt you. It’s gonna feel amazing and when you’re filled to the brim with this cock, you’re gonna be in heaven.” 

“Please,” Peter whined. 

“Please what, baby boy?” Steve purred. Peter looked up into Steve’s eyes. They were dark and hazy, filled with hunger. 

“Please take me, alpha,” Peter breathed. 

He couldn’t believe how cheesy he sounded just then. It was easily the strangest thing he’d ever said. Never in any of his fantasies had he ever uttered those words. Steve just smiled, though, and moved his hands to grip Peter’s hips like a vice. He pulled Peter’s shirt off while Bucky pushed Peter’s pants down to the floor. Peter felt so… vulnerable. He was totally naked in front of two big, handsome alphas both intent on making him theirs. He instinctively tried to hide himself. 

“Don’t,” Steve ordered gently. “We want to see you, sweetheart. Don’t hide yourself from us.” 

“Why?” Peter asked. “I mean, I’m nothing special. Not like you guys.”

Steve’s gaze softened at that and Bucky’s arms wrapped around him gently from behind. Steve took Peter’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. When he broke contact, he pressed his forehead to Peter’s. 

“You are so beautiful,” Steve murmured. “Both as a person and your body. You have no idea how attractive you’ve become in the past few months.”

Peter swallowed at the feeling of both alphas pressing against him, silently begging him to understand. Peter wasn’t sure, though to be honest, he’d never really felt the need for compliments from his peers. From Steve and Bucky, though, it felt different. He warmed at the words and kissed Steve back. 

“Please, alpha,” Peter whispered. “I need… I need…”

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve murmured. “I’ll give you what you need.” 

Steve picked Peter up and laid him out on the bed gently. It was huge, but then, it had to fit Steve and Bucky, so a big bed only made sense. Peter rolled over on his stomach and presented, out of instinct. He heard Steve and Bucky still right before he felt a pair of hands reach out to squeeze his cheeks almost roughly. Peter moaned at the feeling. 

“Look at that, Buck,” Steve said. “You ever seen a more gorgeous hole?”

“Yours comes pretty close,” Bucky replied. “His probably tastes better, though.” 

Before Peter could ask what that meant, he felt someone, he guessed Steve, press his face against Peter’s ass. Peter cried out in surprise and began to moan as Steve began to lick, suck, and nip at his hole. It was the filthiest, most depraved thing Peter had ever experienced. It made his whole body come alive with pleasure like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

Bucky knelt next to Peter and began to pet his head gently. Peter noticed that Bucky was still mostly dressed and something in his omega mind was able to register that he was annoyed by this. He reached up and began tugging at Bucky’s shirt, unable to say anything through the litany of moans that fell from his mouth. 

“Yes, doll?” Bucky asked. Peter looked up at him plaintively and kept tugging. Bucky smiled with amusement. “Speechless already? You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, baby boy.” 

Peter groaned and reached up with his other hand to tug harder. The fabric shred to pieces in his hands and Bucky blinked down in stunned silence at the tatters hanging from his body. Steve laughed from where his face was buried in Peter’s ass. He came up for air, much to Peter’s annoyance. 

“I think he wants you naked, love,” Steve chuckled. 

“I wonder what gave you that idea,” Bucky drawled. Peter began to tug at Bucky’s jeans too and Bucky gently, but quickly extracted himself from Peter’s grip. “I should probably do that before he does the same to my pants. I like this pair.” 

“You have a dozen more just like it,” Steve said. 

“I do not! This pair feels the best and it’s still durable,” Bucky said. “Just not against horny omegas, apparently.” 

Peter just smiled as Bucky began to strip himself. He tossed the pants away and came back to kneel on the bed. He sat on the bed and propped Peter up so he was leaning against Bucky’s chest. Peter nuzzled Bucky’s body and began to explore the patches of body hair growing on Bucky’s chest and abdomen with his fingers. 

“There now, you happy?” Bucky asked gently. Peter shook his head and whined. Bucky chuckled. “Steve, I think you broke the poor boy.” 

“Not yet, I haven’t,” Steve chuckled darkly. A moment later, Peter felt two fingers probing at his entrance. He whimpered at the feeling. Steve’s fingers were so thick, it felt like a stretch to try and fit them. “Relax, baby boy. Just breathe through it. Just let your alphas take care of you.”

Peter nodded and took a deep breath. Steve pushed one finger into him and Peter moaned softly. It felt good… but also weird. He’d never actually had anything in his ass before, so this was all new and a bit strange. Steve angled his finger and suddenly Peter’s entire body felt like a live wire. He yelped and jerked as pleasure shot through his body more intensely than anything he’d ever felt. 

“You okay there, Peter?” Bucky asked. Peter breathed in slowly and nodded. 

“What? What was that?” he asked. Bucky chuckled. 

“Apparently your prostate fixed your mutism,” Bucky said. Peter whined and Bucky kissed his cheek gently. “Hey now, you can go back to just moaning if you want. That was your prostate and it’s supposed to feel good.” 

“Fuck,” Peter moaned. He couldn’t help but push back against Steve’s hand. Steve kept rubbing that spot and it was doing… the most amazing things to him. Peter laid his head back down on Bucky’s chest. 

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Steve groaned. He wrapped his other arm around Peter’s body and took Peter’s cock in his hand. Peter moaned louder and pushed back against Steve as Steve began to stroke him. “Just relax, baby boy. I’ve got you. Bucky’s got you. You’re gonna feel so good tonight.” 

Peter let out a ragged breath and nodded. Bucky began petting his head again and Peter closed his eyes. If felt so good. Bucky kept petting him and that was amazing, too. One hand focused on Peter’s head and scratching his scalp while the other one ran down the length of his back in slow, soothing circles. It made Peter want to purr and moan at the same time, but apparently that wasn’t a sound he was capable of making. 

Peter’s moans became louder as he felt himself get closer to coming. As he did, Steve’s grip on Peter’s cock tightened and the finger that was teasing Peter’s prostate fucked him faster. Peter looked up into Bucky’s eyes to see the alpha looking down at him with pure care and affection. He kissed Peter gently, nipping at his lower lip. 

“Come for us, doll,” Bucky murmured. Peter didn’t even think about the command. He came with a wrecked moan, his come spilling into Steve’s hand. Peter gasped for breath as Steve stroked him through the climax. Steve slowly pulled his finger out of Peter’s ass and leaned down to kiss Peter’s cheek. 

“How do you feel, baby boy?” Steve asked. Peter hummed happily. “You wanna keep going? We can stop here if you want.”

“No!” Peter whined. He looked at Steve with a pout. “I want it, alpha. I wanna feel it.” 

Steve smiled and kissed him gently and persistently until Peter started kissing him back. Peter could taste himself on Steve’s tongue. It was weird, but the taste wasn’t as bad as he expected. Steve rubbed their noses together. 

“Okay,” he whispered. He moved back and a moment later, Peter felt Steve’s fingers at his hole again. “Just breathe.” 

Peter nodded and took a deep breath. The first finger went in much more easily this time and there wasn’t as much resistance. Peter moaned slightly as Steve pressed the second finger into him, but it also went in fairly easily. 

“There’s a good boy,” Steve murmured. “Such a sweet omega. Taking my fingers so nice.” 

Peter preened at the praise. He closed his eyes again and just focused on how good everything felt, how good it was to be cared for by alphas like them. The idea, of course, that these two were actually going to become his alphas hadn’t registered yet. The only thing he could think about was how his body felt. 

When Steve finally pushed the third finger into his body, Peter arched his back to look at him. He felt so full already. Three fingers, and they were so much thicker than Peter’s. It felt so good, but Steve’s cock was bigger still. Steve leaned down to kiss his temple. 

“You okay? You need a break?” Steve asked. Peter shook his head. 

“It’s just a lot,” he said. “You sure… that… is going to fit?” 

“You mean my cock?” Steve asked with a sly smile. “It’ll fit. It fits inside Bucky, after all, and his hole doesn’t accommodate cock the way an omega like you does.” 

“Fuck,” Peter said. 

“That’s the idea, sweet boy,” Steve said with a grin. With that, he began to stretch Peter’s hole on his fingers, slowly. It was almost agonizing having to wait for it. Steve wasn’t stroking his cock anymore, either. Peter reached down to fix that, but Bucky snatched his wrist away. 

“Leave it,” he said. “We’ll make you come when it’s time for you to come, okay?” 

“But I wanna come!” Peter whined. “It feels so good…” 

“I know it does, doll,” Bucky said. “And you’re doing so good, but we’re the ones taking care of you tonight. We’ll let you come when you need to.” 

Peter groaned but said nothing. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and distracted himself by kissing the alpha. Bucky hummed in approval as he kissed him back, his tongue teasing its way into Peter’s mouth to lazily explore it. Peter yielded readily. He loved how Bucky kissed, like he was that young, charming guy from before the war in the old comic books. Cocky and affectionate and smiling like Peter was the only thing in the world. Peter could get used to it. 

When Steve pulled his fingers out of Peter’s ass, Peter broke contact to whine. Bucky pulled him back and kissed his jaw. 

“Peter,” Steve said. Peter turned away. His gaze fell to the thick, heavy length of Steve’s cock. “You want me to use a condom or not?”

Peter blinked. “Bruce has me on suppressants,” Peter said. “For enhanced individuals.” 

“Does that mean you don’t want me to use a condom?” Steve asked. 

“Well, you said you’re immune to… STDs,” Peter said. “So as long as I can’t get pregnant, then I don’t see a reason to use them.” 

Steve smiled. “Very well, then,” he replied. 

He took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and knelt behind Peter. Peter watched as Steve lubed up his cock. It was such an erotic sight, Steve’s cock slick and glistening, making wet sounds as Steve pumped it slowly. Peter glanced up to Steve’s face to see him smiling hungrily. Peter swallowed and crawled back until he was able to present for his alpha. 

“Such a good boy for his alphas,” Steve murmured. He pressed his cock to Peter’s ass. “Remember: just keep breathing.” 

Peter nodded and Steve pressed into Peter’s ass. Peter moaned at the stretch. It was totally unlike what Steve’s fingers had felt like. It was thicker and longer and it felt so good. The stretch didn’t hurt in the least. He looked up at Bucky and realized that Bucky’s cock was very close to his mouth. Peter moved slightly to lick at the head. Bucky moaned softly. 

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky moaned. “Feels real nice. Don’t suck it yet, just focus on breathing.” 

Peter whined, but he kept licking Bucky’s cock as Steve pushed further and further in. It was so deep inside him already, but Steve just kept pushing, slowly but surely. When Peter felt Steve’s thighs touch his ass, Steve groaned. It was a low, filthy sound and Steve squeezed Peter’s ass while he made it. Peter moaned and looked up at his alpha. Steve leaned down over him. Bucky shifted until he was kneeling and Peter heard them kiss over him as their hands ran over his body. He felt so good. Not just in a sexual way… he felt good, like something inside him was finally getting what it had needed for so long. 

“Do you need me to leave now?” Bucky asked. 

“Might be best,” Steve replied. “You know how I can get when I’ve claimed someone.” 

Bucky chuckled at that. “Just promise me you won’t try and fight me when it’s my turn to claim him,” he said. “You know I’ve wanted this as much as you.”

“I promise, sweetheart,” Steve said. With that, they kissed once more and Bucky moved to get off the bed. Peter whined, but Bucky bent down to kiss him again. 

“I’ll see you soon, doll,” Bucky whispered. “Have fun.” 

“Promise?” Peter murmured. 

“Of course,” Bucky said. “I will claim what’s mine, you can count on it.” 

Peter shivered at the thought. Bucky grabbed his clothes and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Steve squeezed Peter’s ass again. 

“Now,” he growled softly. Peter shivered again as the sound swept over him like a summer breeze before a storm. “It’s my turn to claim what’s mine.” 

Peter gasped as Steve began to fuck him. It started out with slow, shallow thrusts, but they quickly grew faster. Peter moaned as Steve’s cock grazed over his prostate with every thrust. It was like a constant stream of pleasure and Peter couldn’t get enough of it. Peter gripped the sheets beneath him as Steve’s thrusts grew longer and faster. 

“Fuck, alpha,” Peter moaned. 

“You like that, sweetheart? You like having a big alpha cock fucking you, baby?” Steve asked. Peter moaned again and nodded. “Use your words, Peter. Tell me how much you love having a cock in your ass.” 

“L-Love it so much, alpha,” Peter moaned. “P-Please don’t stop, d-don’t, please.” 

“Don’t worry,” Steve murmured. He ran his hands up and down Peter’s back. “Not gonna till I knot you good and proper.” 

With that, Steve pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Peter’s ass and then slammed back inside. Peter cried out as pleasure shot through his body. He arched his back as Steve fucked him into the mattress. He bit the blankets beneath him as he endured the constant fucking. 

“Please,” Peter whined. 

“What is it, baby boy?” Steve groaned. 

“P-Please, alpha,” Peter moaned. “L-Let me come. I n-need it.” 

“Come whenever you want, baby boy,” Steve murmured. He leaned down to cover Peters’ body with his bulk. “As soon as I knot you.”

“Please, alpha,” Peter moaned. “Knot me, please. I need it, alpha. Need it.” 

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve purred. “Won’t be long now. Gonna fill you up ‘til you burst.”

Steve’s thrusts grew faster and Peter kept moaning into the bed beneath him. Steve went to rise, but Peter reached up to stop him. He liked the feeling of Steve’s body against his. The weight felt good, reassuring, and Steve’s arms made him feel safe. 

“I’m close,” Steve groaned. “You ready?” 

“Yes, alpha,” Peter moaned. 

He pushed back against Steve’s ass. He could feel something bigger than Steve’s cock was usually catching on the rim of his ass. How big it was going to be, Peter had no idea, but God, he needed it. A couple minutes later, Steve released a long, low growl and slammed his cock back in as his knot popped. Peter felt it and moaned as his ass stretched even more to accommodate it. He felt Steve shoot come into him and he’d never thought that it would feel so… warm. 

He didn’t have much time to consider it. As soon as Steve’s knot popped, Steve sank his fangs into Peter’s scent glands and Peter gasped. Peter’s mind whited out as his mind flooded with mating hormones. Steve held him fast with his fangs and Peter went limp. All he could do was breath. His heart was racing. His skin was covered in a thin coating of sweat. His ass was still full and the stretch felt full and loved how right it felt. 

Eventually, Peter regained conscious thought and Steve unlatched his jaw. He licked the mark on Peter’s neck. After the knot went down, Steve pulled his cock out slowly. Peter whined softly at the loss, but Steve shushed him. Steve lay out next to Peter and pulled the boy closer to him to cuddle. 

“I can feel you,” Peter murmured. “Not like, you know, physically, but… in my mind.” 

“How does it feel?” Steve asked. 

“Feels good,” Peter murmured. He smiled. “You liiike me.” 

“I do not,” Steve replied. 

“Yes you do,” Peter said. “I can feel it, you can’t lie to me.” 

“I don’t like you,” Steve murmured. He tilted Peter’s face up by the chin. “I love you, silly boy.”

Peter grinned like a loon. Maybe it was the sex. Maybe it was the new bond. Maybe it was Steve’s confession. Maybe it was all of those things. All Peter knew that he felt happy. 

“Can you feel me?” Peter asked. 

“Not until you mark me,” Steve replied with a soft smile. Peter didn’t even ask, he just rolled Steve over. Steve laughed at the boldness and arched his neck to grant Peter access to the side that was unmarked. “Bossy omega. Go ahead and bite me.” 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned down, his heart beating fast as he sank his smaller fangs into Steve’s scent gland. Instinct took over and his jaw locked on Steve’s neck. Steve gasped, much like Peter had earlier. This time, Peter didn’t really feel anything, except the instinct to keep his jaws latched. The instinct lasted for a few minutes and as soon as it was gone, Peter relaxed his jaw. He licked the wound, just as Steve had, then kissed the mark he’d just left on his alpha. 

Steve rolled back over and Peter lay contentedly in his arms. Steve was warm and soft and safe. The steady, warm thrum in his mind reminded him of Steve’s happiness and love as Steve scratched Peter’s scalp. 

“You love me,” Peter whispered. He smiled again. 

“I do,” Steve replied. He kissed Peter’s head. “How do you feel?” 

“Good,” Peter said. He stretched out and relaxed against Steve’s body. “Really, really good. I dunno if I can explain it.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve replied. “It was like that when Bucky and I mated, too.” 

“I like it,” Peter said. “I like knowing what you’re feeling, that you’re happy.” 

“I can feel you, too, now,” Steve said. Peter smiled. 

“Yeah?” Peter replied. 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “You love me, too.” 

Peter laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and basked in the warm, pleasant feeling in his mind and body. 

“I do,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Bucky's turn! Hope y'all enjoy! <3

Peter dozed off and on for a while. He felt so warm, not just from the afterglow of his sex with Steve, but from his bond. It was such a strange thing. He couldn’t get enough of it. He could feel Steve’s affection for him through the bond, the gentleness and the heat of his love. It made Peter want to roll over and present for him all over again. However, Steve made no move to do anything more with Peter. 

“What now?” Peter asked. “I mean… I know what people told me would happen after omegas took a mate, but what actually happens?” 

“Well, as I’ve never had an omega as a mate, I couldn’t really say,” Steve said. “But generally, an omega will go into heat and an alpha will rut. Bucky and I both went into rut when we mated each other.” 

“Oh,” Peter replied. That was an image he wasn’t sure he wanted to see. Alphas in rut were more aggressive and territorial. If they were together, would that change? What happened, exactly? “So I might go into heat?” 

“You might,” Steve said. “But you said you were on suppressants, and if they’re anything like the ones Bucky and I have used in the past, you might not.” 

Peter wasn’t sure whether to be relieved by that or not. He hadn’t had a heat since he presented two years ago and before now, he’d had no reason to go through another one. Besides, if he went through a heat, that meant it was likely that he could get pregnant. As much as Peter was enjoying being an omega right now, that didn’t mean he wanted pups. 18 was way too young for that sort of thing. His train of thought was distracted when Steve tilted his chin up towards him. 

“What are you thinking about, pup?” Steve murmured. Peter whined and hid his face in Steve’s neck to scent him. “Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won’t get mad, whatever it is.”

“Really?” Peter asked. 

“Cross my heart, pup,” Steve whispered in his ear. 

“I don’t want pups,” Peter said in a rush. “At least… not yet. Is that bad?” 

“Of course not,” Steve said gently. “You’re young, you don’t need to start thinking about pups for a long time. You don’t need to want pups ever if you don’t want them.” 

“But don’t you want them?” Peter asked. He felt a strange mix of emotions from Steve that he couldn't hope to make sense of yet. “That’s what alphas are supposed to want, right? To knot their omega and have pups.” 

“I can’t deny that the thought of breeding you makes me hot,” Steve said lowly. Peter felt the dark stirring of desire in Steve’s mind. “But my life is a complicated one, as is yours and Bucky’s. It might be nice to have them… someday, but I’m in no hurry and I know Bucky isn’t either.”

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Steve replied. He kissed Peter’s temple and sighed. “Speaking of Bucky, I suppose we should let him know we’re done.” 

“Can’t you just send him your thoughts or something?” Peter whined. “I don’t wanna get up. You’re comfy.” 

“I wish I could, pup,” Steve chuckled. “Alas, it doesn’t quite work that way. I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine, but we can’t tell what the other is thinking.” 

Peter groaned in annoyance and Steve chuckled again. He rolled over and got up and Peter rolled over to watch Steve’s ass as the alpha walked out the door in the nude. It was a wonderful sight. Steve had a surprisingly attractive ass for someone his age. Of course, the fact that Steve was “only” 35 apparently meant that he was pretty young, all things considered. Peter could still appreciate the sight. 

“Have I done something funny for you to be amused by me?” Steve asked as he approached the door. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Peter protested. 

“Uh-huh. I know the feeling. Bucky teases me all the time,” Steve said. He turned back towards Peter and grinned. “Though, I have been known to spank him for that, just so you know.” 

Peter blushed furiously at the thought and Steve laughed as he left the room. No one, not a single solitary person, had ever spanked Peter. For Steve to joke about that so casually… it was insane! Why it made Peter feel hot, he couldn’t begin to guess. 

A few minutes later, Bucky walked into the room with a tray of food. It was mostly chocolates and fruit and such. He closed the door behind him and set the tray on the bed before he sat down. Peter happily selected one of the chocolates and popped it in his mouth. He moaned as he tasted the raspberry filling burst on his tongue. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would go into heat or not,” Bucky said as he popped a chocolate into his mouth. “So I put something together just in case.” 

“Well,” Peter mused with a smile. “I’ll never say no to chocolate in bed.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Bucky chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Peter. Peter hummed contentedly into the kiss. It was sweet and chaste, so far. Bucky didn’t seem to be in a great hurry to make his claim on Peter. It was a nice reprieve, to be honest. When Bucky pulled away, he offered Peter a slice of orange. “How was Steve?” 

Peter grinned. “He was… really good,” he said shyly. 

“Took that knot like a champ, huh?” Bucky said with a wink. Peter blushed red as a beet and stuffed more chocolate in his mouth. Bucky just laughed at him. “I remember the first time I took his knot.” 

“You?” Peter asked. 

“Of course,” Bucky replied. “Just because I’m an alpha doesn’t mean I can’t take a knot. It just takes a lot more prep and a lot more practice.” 

“How l-long did it take?” Peter asked. 

“It took about a week of building up to it,” Bucky said. “There was a lot of sex and let me tell you, it was a blast.” 

Peter snorted at what was probably an unintentional pun. Bucky grinned down at him fondly as he ate a bit of apple. 

“Anyway,” he continued. “When I took that knot, I felt like I was gonna burst, but damn, it felt amazing, especially when Steve sank his teeth into me.” 

“That’s how it happened?” Peter asked. “How you mated?” 

“Oh God, no,” Bucky said. “We’d mated a while before that, maybe by a month or so. But we were on honeymoon in a villa on an island near Greece and I wanted to see if I could do it.” 

“Wow,” Peter said. “I wish I could see it.” 

“There’s no reason why you couldn’t,” Bucky said. He grinned suggestively down at Peter. “You’re in our pack now. I can’t imagine Steve refusing to give you a show if you bat your eyelashes at him.” 

“You’re sure?” Peter asked. He’d seen them together just a little bit ago. It was beautiful, hot, watching two alphas together, touching and kissing and growling at each other. It wasn’t a fantasy he’d ever had, but now he wanted to see it. 

“I know I wouldn’t mind,” Bucky murmured. “Our little omega, whining and moaning as he watches his alphas make love to each other. Sounds hot to me.” 

“Oh fuck,” Peter whispered. “That… that sounds… very nice.” 

“Very nice,” Bucky echoed. “You know you can ask for whatever you need, right? We’ll take care of you.” 

“What if I don’t know what I need?” Peter asked. “I don’t sometimes, you know. You’ve seen me. Sometimes I need help and I won’t call for it or anything.” 

“I would say that we would know in that case,” Bucky replied. “But I can’t guarantee that. That’s where talking is important. We might be able to figure it out and if we can’t we might help just by listening.” 

Peter studied Bucky for some time. Bucky wasn’t as talkative as Steve, usually, but he did have good advice a lot of the time. He was a good listener and he was gentle with Peter. 

Peter wasn’t looking for gentle, though. Peter was looking to get knotted, to get fucked, to get claimed and owned by this alpha. To be perfectly honest, he was getting a little impatient with Bucky gently feeding him and taking care of him. It was nice. It was sweet. It was perfectly fine, but Peter needed more. 

Peter sat up and crawled over until he was straddling Bucky’s lap. Bucky laughed in surprise, but his hands automatically went to Peter’s ass. He squeezed it greedily and Peter moaned as he began to hump against Bucky’s body. Bucky paid him no mind. His mouth descended on Peter’s neck and he began to suck on the sensitive flesh. Peter arched against Bucky and dug his hands into Bucky’s hair. 

“My sweet omega,” Bucky murmured against Peter’s skin. “You need it already, don’t you? You need a knot in your sweet little hole, don’t you?” 

“Please, alpha,” Peter whined. “Need it, please. Fuck me, Sir.” 

Bucky growled softly and pulled on Peter’s hair to expose his throat. He sucked and nipped at Peter’s throat and Peter stilled in Bucky’s hands. He could feel Bucky’s teeth so close to his glands. One move, and Bucky could sink his teeth into Peter’s neck and claim him right there. It would be fast and easy, but it would be a claim. 

“You do need it, don’t you?” Bucky whispered. “You’re a real needy boy, aren’t you? You need an alpha’s cock in your hole, filling you up and making happy and sweet.” 

“Yes, alpha,” Peter moaned. He humped desperately against Bucky’s body. 

“You’re just gonna hump my leg until you get it?” Bucky asked. He made no move to take his cock out. He seemed amused and content to watch Peter rub himself against his thigh. He just reached down and started to tease Peter’s nipples. Peter moaned loudly at how sensitive and tender they felt in Bucky’s hands. “Such a needy little boy.”

“Bucky, just fuck me already!” Peter moaned. Bucky chuckled and pushed Peter away. He pinned Peter to the bed and grinned down at him. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to get demanding,” Bucky said smugly. “Turns out, it doesn’t take very long at all.” 

“It wouldn’t happen at all if you just fucked me,” Peter said with a pout. 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Bucky chuckled. He moved to get the tray of food out of the way. “But the thing is, omega, it’s more fun this way.” 

Peter huffed in annoyance and Bucky leaned down to suck another mark onto Peter’s neck. Peter moaned and arched against Bucky’s body. He thought that Bucky would fuck him now. He thought that he would get what he wanted, but here was Bucky not doing a damn thing but sucking marks onto Peter’s skin just like he had been doing. 

Bucky moved down slowly. His lips closed around one of Peter’s nipples and Peter moaned and whimpered as Bucky began to suck and nip at them. Peter’s other nipple was teased by one of Bucky’s hands. Peter writhed beneath Bucky’s torturously slow attentions. Whereas Steve couldn’t seem to fuck Peter fast enough, Bucky seemed content to draw this out as long as possible. In theory, that was amazing, but Peter was not in the fucking mood for theory. 

Peter flipped them over and Bucky laughed as he found his bearings. His hands went immediately to Peter’s ass and Peter moaned as he rutted against Bucky’s groin. He could feel Bucky’s cock, big and hard beneath his ass. Steve introduced him to something Peter had never known before and now Peter couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Come on, baby boy,” Bucky said. He grinned up at Peter. “What do you want?” 

Peter reached behind him and found Bucky’s cock. He awkwardly lined himself up with to it, but it was harder than he expected. He whined in frustration as he struggled to figure out how to do… whatever this was. 

“Hey,” Bucky said. Peter looked down. Bucky’s face was loving and tender, rather than amused and teasing. He rolled them again and Peter whined again as he squirmed beneath him. “It’s okay, baby boy. I’m here. No more teasing. Gonna give you everything you want.” 

“Please, alpha,” Peter whined. “Need it, I’m so empty, need your cock.” 

Bucky shushed him gently. He lined himself up with Peter’s hole and slowly pushed in. As soon as the head of Bucky’s cock breached Peter’s body, Peter’s whines turned to sighs of relief and then to moans. Bucky pushed in faster than Steve had gone, but Peter didn’t struggle as much. He wasn’t sure if it was because Steve was bigger than Bucky, or if his body was just used to it now. Either way, he wasn’t complaining. 

“That’s it,” Bucky moaned as he bottomed out. 

Peter clutched Bucky’s shoulders, the cool metal one in one hand and the flesh one in the other. He breathed deeply, his body singing at the feeling of being filled again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered warnings about becoming knot-crazy from his sex-ed class, but he pushed that from his mind. Why anyone wouldn’t want to have an alpha’s knot inside them was beyond him. It felt like heaven, as far as Peter was concerned. 

“Such a sweet omega,” Bucky murmured. He peppered Peter’s neck with kisses and Peter arched his neck to grant his alpha access. “My omega. Mine.” 

“Yours,” Peter moaned. “Yours, alpha. Please take me.” 

He arched up and captured Bucky’s mouth in a kiss. Bucky’s tongue plunged into his mouth, deep and filthy and Peter moaned around it as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky began to rock into Peter’s body. Peter groaned as he felt Bucky’s cock rubbing against his prostate. It was the most amazing feeling, like a warm pool that sent sparks of pleasure through Peter’s body. 

“Alpha, alpha, please,” Peter moaned. “More, I need more.” 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Bucky growled. The sound reverberated through Peter’s body as Bucky began to fuck harder into Peter. “God, you’re so fucking tight, baby. Like you didn’t even fuck Steve. You feel so good.” 

Peter preened at the filth that fell from Bucky’s mouth. The sound of Bucky grunting in his ear as he thrust into Peter’s body, the feeling of Bucky’s arms wrapped tightly around Peter, it felt incredible. Peter couldn’t think, he lay back, arching his body against Bucky’s, and moaned. Bucky began to fuck him even faster and Peter saw stars. 

“Yeah, you like that, doll?” Bucky groaned. “You like it a little rough? Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Fuck, alpha, it feels so good,” Peter whined. “Don’t stop, please, just don’t stop.” 

“You got it,” Bucky growled. Peter bit into Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky’s pace became even faster. Peter could feel his climax coming. He whimpered as he took every thrust. Bucky’s cock went deep inside him and he hit Peter’s prostate with brutal efficiency every time he thrust forward. 

“Alpha,” Peter moaned. “A-Alpha I’m close…” 

“You gonna come on my cock, doll?” Bucky groaned. “You gonna come on your alpha’s cock like a good boy?” 

“Yes, alpha, gonna come, God it feels so good,” Peter cried. 

“Do it, baby boy,” Bucky growled. “Come for your alpha.” 

Peter didn’t come right away. Bucky slowed down a bit, fucking deeper into Peter’s body in long, hard thrusts. His hands went to Peter’s nipples and latched around them again. Peter’s body sang beneath Bucky’s hands. Peter gripped the sheets beneath him and tightened around Bucky’s cock as his climax approached. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and brought him closer, his teeth poised near Bucky’s neck, ready to claim this alpha as well. 

“Come for me, Peter,” Bucky growled. 

It was a low, firm command and Peter cried out as he came. A split second later, he bit Bucky’s neck and Bucky groaned with pleasure as he thrust back into Peter and knotted him. Bucky bit into Peter’s neck as well, near the base where it met the shoulder. Just like before, Peter felt the rush of endorphins that signaled that he had been claimed as a mate. It was like a thick, warm blanket fell over him… or maybe that was Bucky. Peter was too out of it to tell. 

When the feeling faded, Peter unlatched his jaw and collapsed against the bed. Bucky slowly pulled his cock out of Peter’s body and settled in beside him. Peter let himself be gathered into Bucky’s arms. It was nice, even if it meant that his ass was empty again. Bucky chuckled and kissed his hair. 

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Bucky teased. “Steve and I have created a monster.” 

“Huh?” Peter asked. 

“Weren’t you just feeling a little disappointed as soon as my cock left your ass?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s not my fault it feels good,” Peter grumbled. Bucky chuckled again and kissed Peter’s head. 

“Don’t worry, doll, I think that between Steve and I we can keep your greedy little hole satisfied,” he said. 

“You’d better,” Peter said with a pout. Bucky laughed loudly at that. 

“Oh Peter,” Bucky sighed. “I love you. You remind me of Steve when he was a skinny little guy.” 

“I do?” Peter asked. “How?” 

Bucky hummed as he collected his thoughts. His hand rose to card through Peter’s mess of curls, now thoroughly mussed from sex. Bucky propped himself up against the headboard and lay Peter’s head in his lap. 

“Steve always assumed he would be an omega,” Bucky said. “He had the right build for it. He was about your size, but a bit smaller.” 

“Wow,” Peter said. “I was always pretty small, but I just figured I was a late bloomer before I presented.” 

“Yeah, Steve never figured he was a late bloomer,” Bucky replied. “When I presented as an alpha, that idea grew even stronger. I think he had his sights set on me all along. He always was a forward thinker.” 

“I can see that,” Peter replied. 

“Anyway,” Bucky said. “It never stopped him from getting into fights. He knew what he wanted and he wanted to protect people. Omega or not, he was going to stand up to bullies and change the whole world if he had to drag it along kicking and screaming.” 

“When did he present?” Peter asked. Bucky hummed again. 

“Let’s see… he must have been 15? It was a bit late, all things considered,” Bucky said. “He was probably more shocked than anyone else, but it wasn’t exactly a good time. His ma was sick and suddenly he was the only one who could work and since he was an alpha, people actually started paying attention to him.” 

“Wow,” Peter said. 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “Anyway, eventually people figured out that even though he was an alpha, he wasn’t going to get much bigger or stronger. His health wasn’t good and dealing with ruts every few months didn’t help. He started getting passed over for most jobs, but nothing got to him for long. He was determined to succeed.” 

“And you think that sounds like me?” Peter asked. “I’m not that impressive, really.” 

“You don’t think so?” Bucky asked. “You started fighting crime and saving people on your own when all you had to work with was a lousy hoodie and a pair of goggles. I’d say that sounds like something Steve would do.” 

“Steve had you to back him up, though,” Peter said. 

“On a good day, yeah,” Bucky replied. “On a bad day? Well, he was lucky to walk away with a few scrapes and bruises. He wasn’t really one to ask for backup, especially when he needed it. Let me tell you, that got annoying when he became a super hero.” 

Peter laughed at the thought of Bucky and Steve having one of their lovers quarrels while they were fighting Hydra in WWII. A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Steve poked his head in. 

“You guys done? Dinner’s ready?” he said. 

“You cooked?” Peter asked. 

“No. I ordered in, as I’ve been told that my cooking is enough to earn me a spot on Worst Cooks in America,” Steve replied. 

“When someone is feeling generous, anyway,” Bucky teased. 

“Yeah, yeah, cooking isn’t my strong suit,” Steve sighed. He tossed them each a pair of sweatpants, though Peter’s were probably much too big for him. “Get out here or I’ll eat your portion, Buck.” 

“Sir, yes Sir!” Bucky replied. Peter groaned as he very reluctantly put the sweatpants on. 

“I don’t feel like getting up,” he said. He sighed as Bucky picked him up and carried him half naked into the kitchen. Peter could smell Thai food and his stomach rumbled. Getting out of bed might be worth it after all. 

Steve and Bucky laid out what would probably be enough food to feed a family 6, provided the 4 kids were all football players in high school. However, there was something missing from all this. Peter couldn’t put his finger on it, but something told him he needed something else before he could eat. 

“You feel antsy,” Bucky said. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing… I think,” Peter replied. 

“Are you cold?” Steve asked. “Maybe you could get some blankets from the linen closet?” 

“Where’s that?” Peter asked. 

“Down the hall towards the bedroom, second door on the left,” Steve said. Peter sprang up from the couch. He found the closet and rummaged around in it until he found the softest blanket inside. He grabbed a few more as well and made his way back to the living room. 

Steve and Bucky stood back and watched as Peter arranged the blankets more precisely than anything he had ever made. It was like making his webbing, or it felt like that, anyway. Everything had to be just right before he could be comfortable. The only problem was, he had no idea why he was doing this or why he was so picky. He just _knew_ that he needed to have the blankets arranged a certain way before he could relax. 

At last, he sat in the middle of his blanket puddle and pulled one over his shoulders. He looked over at his alphas, who were grinning at him in a mix of fondness and amusement. He blushed in embarrassment as he gathered the blanket around him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing, I’ve just never seen you nesting,” Bucky said. 

“It was very cute,” Steve said, though his smile quirked as though he was fighting it. Peter huffed. 

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” Peter said. “I can’t help it, I don’t know why I did this.” 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Peter,” Steve said. “Lots of omegas like to nest after they mate.” 

“You still thought it was funny,” Peter replied with a pout.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Bucky said. “Steve is, too, I promise. Can we join you in the nest?” 

Peter nodded and they sat down on either side of him. Steve reached over to the coffee table and handed out bowls of curry. Peter purred, his crabby mood gone almost immediately as he took a bite of the food his alpha gave him. He felt Bucky and Steve relax as they dug into their food as well. Peter went through a surprising amount of food, consuming two and a half bowls of the green coconut chicken curry before he foisted the rest of his bowl off on Steve and laid his head in Bucky’s lap. 

“That was amazing,” Peter said. “I can’t believe I ate so much.” 

Bucky and Steve chuckled as Bucky stroked Peter’s hair. 

“You burned a lot of calories today,” Bucky said. “Sex is exercise, after all, and not many people are capable of keeping up with super soldiers.” 

“Really?” Peter asked. “Are you sure it’s not an omega thing?”

“What, stuffing yourself after sex?” Steve asked. “I don’t know. Bucky and I were the same way after we mated, though I don’t think to this extent.” 

“It’s probably your body adjusting to the mating hormones,” Bucky said. “Mating usually sends a pair into heat and rut, and that burns even more calories.” 

Peter blinked. “Is that going to happen?” he asked. “What do I do? I haven’t had a heat in years!” 

“No, pup, it’s not going to happen,” Steve replied gently. “The suppressants Dr. Banner has us on keep our cycles in check. You’re not going to go into heat.” 

“Though your appetite will probably be increased for the next few days,” Bucky added.

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about that,” Peter replied. He curled up between his alphas and closed his eyes as the food in his stomach lulled him to sleep.

* * *

When next he woke, it was to the sound of kissing and soft moans. Peter nuzzled his cheek against Bucky’s stomach and felt his metal hand card through his hair. Peter purred in contentment. It felt good, nice. The metal digits scratched his scalp gently and it felt amazing. Peter loved having his head scratched. Actually, he loved being touched in general. 

The moans above him grew more heated and Peter rolled over as he opened his eyes. There was something hard under his head, but Peter couldn’t think of what it was. He was greeted with the sight of Steve and Bucky making out rather heatedly. Steve held Bucky’s face as he kissed Bucky as deeply as they kissed Peter. Peter was spellbound by the sight. Before today, he had never actually seen them be this affectionate. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moaned softly. “Please…” 

“You gonna be sweet for me, baby boy?” Steve asked. 

“Don’t play with me Steve, just fuck me,” Bucky groaned. Peter turned his head and noticed that it was Bucky’s cock under him that was hard. He blushed at the realization. 

“You sure that’s what you want?” Steve asked with a smug smile. “I think Peter’s awake. Do you think he wants to join in on the fun?” 

Peter squeaked as they looked down at him. Their eyes were dark with desire and Peter suddenly felt very small between the two alphas. 

“I want to fuck him,” Bucky said. “While you fuck me.” 

Peter’s brain short-circuited. Steve’s gaze grew downright lustful and filthy. He bent down to suck on Bucky’s neck and Bucky arched his neck in an almost submissive gesture to give Steve more access to him. Peter could only watch as Steve claimed his other mate, nipping at Bucky’s exposed throat with his fangs. The deep rumble that escaped his throat was almost like a growl, but with more heat. It sent a shiver down Peter’s spine as he felt himself become wet just from that sound. 

“What say you, Peter?” Steve asked. “Are you in the mood for another round, or would you like to just watch.” 

In reply, Peter sat up in Bucky’s lap and shoved the back of his sweats down as he kissed Steve. He felt Bucky kiss and nip at his mark on Peter’s neck and holy fuck that felt amazing. Peter arched his back and whined as Bucky sucked on the mark. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Steve said. He pushed Peter from where he was kneeling in their laps until he was on his hands and knees against the arm of the couch. He felt Bucky’s metal fingers tease at his hole for a moment and moaned as he pushed back against the cold digits. 

“Fuck, he’s still so tight,” Bucky moaned. “Two knots already and it’s like his hole hasn’t loosened up at all.” 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Steve purred. “We’ll get him loosened up in no time.” 

“Fuck,” Peter moaned. Just the thought of being fucked like this, not just once but _all the time_ , made him almost giddy. He blamed the hormones. He was never knot crazy or alpha crazy before today. It was surely all the fault of the two sexy, gorgeous alphas behind him. 

His train of thought was interrupted as he felt Bucky’s cock press against his hole. Bucky gathered up the slick that dripped from Peter’s body and coated his cock in it. Peter looked back and marveled at the glistening shaft, long and red with need. Bucky pushed him down until Peter was presenting before he pushed his cock into Peter’s hole. Peter moaned at the stretch as Bucky filled him once again. He was purring before Bucky even bottomed out. 

“I think he’s hooked,” Bucky said. “We got him addicted to alpha cocks.” 

“We sure did,” Steve laughed. “He takes them so well, too. He’s a good boy.” 

Peter smiled and hummed happily as he listened to their praise. It was so good. He was a good boy, a good omega. He made his alphas happy. It was almost the best feeling in the world. Almost. 

Eventually, though, he realized that he wasn’t experiencing the best feeling in the world because Bucky wasn’t moving! Peter looked over his shoulder and found Bucky just kneeling over him doing nothing with his head tilted back. 

“What are you doing?” Peter whined. He squeezed Bucky’s cock and Bucky moaned. “Bucky!” 

“Shh, baby boy,” Bucky murmured. “Steve’s getting me ready.” 

“But Bucky!” Peter whined again. “I’m ready now!” 

“Shh, pup,” Steve said. “Bucky needs time to be prepped, too. His pretty hole needs a bit more persuasion to take cock than yours. Just be patient.” 

“Patience is dumb,” Peter whined. Bucky laughed loudly and ran his hands over Peter’s back. He squeezed on Bucky’s cock again. At least he was full, which was much better than being empty. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Bucky said gently. “It won’t take long and I’ll make you see stars. Just gotta take a minute to get ready.” 

“Fine,” Peter sighed. Bucky laughed. 

“Jesus, give you a knot once and you’re already addicted,” Bucky replied. “Think we’re gonna have our hands full with this one, Stevie.” 

“I think we can handle him,” Steve said. 

Suddenly, Peter felt Bucky bend over to cover his body. He looked back to see Steve kneeling behind them. Steve grabbed a bottle of lube from under the couch (why there was a bottle of lube here, Peter could guess pretty easily) and pushed his cock into Bucky’s ass. Bucky groaned in Peter’s ear as Steve pushed in slowly. Peter just purred because he was about to get fucked properly instead of just having a cock in his ass doing nothing. 

When Steve bottomed out, he bent over Bucky’s body to kiss him. Peter felt squished, but it wasn’t really a bad thing. He felt safe, surrounded by his alphas, feeling their weight on him, carefully sequestered from the outside world and all the cares and concerns that filled his mind there. Bucky kissed his mating mark on Peter’s neck tenderly and Peter arched against him. Bucky slowly began to roll his hips against Peter’s and Peter moaned softly in relief. 

“There you go, baby boy,” Bucky murmured. “Didn’t I say I’d give you what you needed? Gotta trust your alphas.” 

“Yes, alpha,” Peter moaned. He heard Steve grunt and Bucky fucked a little deeper as Steve fucked Bucky in turn. It was a tricky rhythm to figure out, but eventually, they managed it. 

“Oh God,” Bucky moaned. He began moaning in a language that Peter assumed was Russian and Steve groaned as he began to fuck Bucky harder. Peter could feel it. Every thrust into his body felt like Steve was fucking Peter through Bucky. Peter gripped the arm of the couch beneath him as he moaned beneath them. 

“Alpha,” Bucky moaned. “Oh fuck, alpha, harder.” 

Steve growled lowly and fucked harder. Bucky’s thrusts grew harder in turn and Peter moaned even more loudly as he pushed back against them. He was in heaven. His body sang. He could smell them, his alphas, their combined scents thick with musky arousal making his brain go foggy with pleasure even as Bucky’s hands gripped his hips like vices and his cock fucked him hard. Peter was practically thrumming with need and lust and desire. 

“God, this was the best fucking idea,” Bucky moaned. “Fuck, it feels so good.” 

“You like that, baby boy?” Steve asked. “Your alpha’s cock in your ass while you fuck our omega?” 

“God, yes, alpha,” Bucky moaned. “God, I’m so close, alpha. Can I come?” 

“Not yet,” Steve growled. “Let’s give our greedy omega a bit more fun first.” 

“Fuck,” Peter squeaked. 

Bucky reached down and grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair. He pulled as his thrusts grew even harder. Peter nearly blacked out from the pleasure he didn’t know could feel any better. His alpha was so strong. How could something hurt but feel amazing at the same time? Peter didn’t know and he certainly wasn’t going to question it now. He just arched his back as he took Bucky’s thrusts. He could feel Bucky’s knot forming as it began to catch on the rim of his ass. It rubbed against his prostate, pressing against it with every thrust. Peter could feel his own climax coming, building in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m gonna come,” he moaned. “Please, alpha, more.” 

Bucky growled as he slammed into Peter. Peter cried out as his come burst from his body onto the blankets beneath them. His ass squeezed around Bucky’s cock as it fucked him hard through his orgasm. Steve and Bucky groaned and grunted as they kept fucking.

“Come, baby boy,” Steve growled. “Fill him up.” 

Bucky groaned as his knot finally popped inside Peter’s body and he came. Peter moaned at the feeling of Bucky’s come shooting inside him. He could feel the knot pulsing inside him against his prostate. It was amazing. Still, he could feel Steve fucking into Bucky as his cock moved slightly each time Steve fucked into Bucky’s body. A moment later, though, Steve groaned and Bucky moaned. Peter looked up to see Steve’s mouth latched around a spot on Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s neck was arched as his face looked utterly blissful. Peter felt amazing, too. He could feel their weight on him more fully as Steve relaxed against Bucky. 

They lay together for a while, waiting for Bucky and Steve’s knots to go down. Peter was in no hurry. He liked the feeling of Bucky petting his body gently. Steve treated Bucky the same way. It was quiet and intimate and soft and warm. It was everything Peter wanted. 

When the knots finally did go down, Peter was situated between them once again, but this time, they were closer. Peter watched as Steve took care of both of them, feeding them sweets and petting them each gently. Bucky seemed as happy as Peter felt, the soft little bundle of emotions inside Peter’s head that Peter identified as Bucky pulsed with warm contentment like a heartbeat. Steve’s was different somehow, and Peter could only guess at how long it would take him to get them figured out. 

“I think we’ll need to get a space set up for a proper nest,” Steve said. “The couch is nice, but it’s really no substitute.” 

Peter hummed in agreement. “That sounds nice,” he said. 

“Let us know if you need any help,” Bucky said. “You’re the one who builds it, but if you need anything for it, we’d be happy to get it for you.” 

“Thanks, alpha,” Peter murmured. He nuzzled against Bucky’s chest.

A few minutes later, there was a chime. 

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said. 

“Yes?” Steve asked. 

“Mrs. Parker is on the line for you,” JARVIS reported. “Shall I patch her through?”

“Aunt May?” Peter asked. He had a sudden sinking feeling. He looked over at the clock and realized it was nearly midnight. “Oh shit.” 

“How do you want to handle this?” Steve asked. Peter took a deep breath. 

“JARVIS, tell her I’ll call her in a minute,” Peter said. “I just lost track of time.” 

“Very good, Mr. Parker,” JARVIS replied. Peter got up and groaned as he rushed as quickly as he could (walking was a little funny) to the bedroom. Bucky and Steve followed closely behind. Peter quickly fished his phone out of his pants and his stomach sank even further. There was a list of texts and missed calls. 

“I’m so fucked,” Peter said. He dialed the Aunt May’s number. The phone picked up immediately. “Hey, Aunt May…” 

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!!” she yelled. “YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT PICKING UP!!” 

Peter chuckled nervously. “Actually, funny story…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this week, but there's plot and then fluffy soft stuff. Enjoy! <3

Peter watched as Aunt May tried her very best to wear a ridge into the floor of their apartment. He was alone… kind of. Aunt May had absolutely refused to let Steve and Bucky into the apartment, so Peter figured that they were outside. They could probably hear everything they Aunt May and Peter had said so far if they were. 

Maybe Steve was decent enough to ignore his instincts to stay close to Peter and move far enough away that he couldn’t hear them. Bucky seemed less likely to do that unless Steve made him. He was a spy, after all. Sleuthing was in the job description. 

As it was, Peter was a little nervous. His leg was thumping as he looked at the floor, watching Aunt May walk back and forth past him as she tried to make sense of what he told her. 

“You mean to tell me,” she finally said. “That you’ve mated not one, but two alphas?” 

Peter swallowed. “Y-Yes,” he replied. 

“Alphas that are much older than you,” she continued. 

“…Yes?” 

“Alphas that you’ve known for years.” 

“Okay, that makes it sound like its creepy,” Peter said. 

“It is!” she cried. “Did they do anything to you over the past few years? You can tell me. Did they do anything that made you feel uncomfortable?” 

“No!” Peter cried. “They helped me decompress after stressful missions. They listened to me stress out about what was going on with my life.” 

“I’m just worried, Peter,” Aunt May said. She sat down in a chair across from him. “Can you at least admit that it sounds a little odd? They’re both at least 10 years older than you. You only just turned 18 a few months ago. If this were anyone but Captain America, I would’ve called the police by now.” 

“Well, thanks for not doing that,” Peter said. He shrugged and looked down. “And… I can admit that it’s not exactly the normal way things happen.” 

“You’re damn right about that,” she sighed. “I just want you to be happy, Peter. Happy and safe. And I want to believe the best about Captain America, but how well does anyone even know celebrities?” 

Peter wanted to say it was ridiculous, but she had a point. There were more scandals around famous people than you could shake a stick at and too often figures who were beloved turned out to have many skeletons in the closet. Peter was sure about Steve and Bucky’s trustworthiness, but… Aunt May didn’t know them that well. She’d met them. She’d heard Peter talk about them and every other member of the team, but that didn’t make them friends. 

“I suppose it’s too late to do anything about it now, though,” she said. “I doubt you would be willing to go to the doctor and get the mating marks neutralized.”

“No,” Peter said firmly. Aunt May shrugged. 

“Then I have to trust your judgment, I suppose,” she said. She turned to look at the door. “Steve! Bucky! You can come in.” 

A few minutes later, the door turned and two sheepish, contrite alphas walked into the apartment. They sat on either side of Peter, who tried his very best to not act like he was relieved to have them back. It was just the hormones and such in his brain making him preen and cling to his new mates as much as possible. 

“I assume you heard most of what we said,” Aunt May said. 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other before turning back to her. “Yes, ma’am,” Steve replied. 

“Then I have some conditions,” she continued. “I get weekends.” 

“I’m sorry?” Bucky asked. 

“Peter can live with you during the week,” she said. Peter thought her voice might have wobbled a bit, but he couldn’t be sure. “But he comes home by 5 pm on Friday. You can pick him up at 5 pm on Sunday.” 

“You want to split time with him?” Steve asked. 

“Peter might be your mate, but he’s my nephew,” she continued. She took a deep breath. “I’ve cared for him since he was knee high. He’s the closest thing I will ever have to a son. Call me selfish, but I want to make sure that he’s safe and happy and I want… I want him to be home sometimes.” 

“I understand,” Steve said. “He’ll be home on time every week.” 

“But Steve—” Peter replied. 

“No buts,” Steve said firmly. “Your aunt is right. This is a strange setup we have and the exact opposite of every traditional way that an alpha and an omega become mated. Mrs. Parker is within her rights to ask for a trial period to make sure nothing untoward is happening.” 

“Steve is right, Peter,” Bucky said. “This is smart of her to make this demand. If she didn’t, I would be worried.”

“For how long, though?” Peter asked. 

“A year,” she replied. 

“A whole year?!” Peter cried. “You can’t be serious!” 

“Extremely,” she said firmly.

“A year sounds reasonable,” Bucky said. “It gives her a long term look at what’s going on and how Peter is doing during that time.” 

“But that’s such a long time!” Peter said. “I mean, I get wanting to protect me and everything, but why so long?” 

“Because it gives her the chance to see how you adjust,” Steve said. “Will you be happy long term? What happens if you become depressed? She’s trying to make sure that this is what you really want.” 

“Exactly,” May said. Peter sighed. 

“Well, I guess I have no choice,” he said. “When do we start?” 

“This Friday,” she replied. “You’ll need a couple days to pack your things, anyway, if you’re going to be moving in with them.” 

Peter groaned. “Fine.” 

“Oh, and you’re grounded from superhero duty,” she said. 

“WHAT?!” Peter cried.

“Don’t be dramatic,” she said. “The point is to see how you’re doing in general and I can’t tell how you’re doing if you’re going out every night.” 

“Can I at least have friends over?” Peter asked. 

“Of course,” she replied. “Just not those two. Also, and this should go without saying, but I expect there to be no one else entering this relationship for the duration of the next year, got it?” 

“Yes, fine, I can say yes to that, at least,” Peter said. “I can have the next couple days with Steve and Bucky though, right?” 

“Yes, of course,” May said. “Much as I don’t like it, it is true that omegas and alphas tend to be… clingy for a while after mating.” 

“Then why do I have to come back so soon?” Peter asked. “Can’t I just stay with them through the weekend?” 

“No,” May said firmly. “A couple days won’t kill you. It’ll hardly be pleasant, but it won’t be absolute hell, either.” 

Peter groaned at that. There was no way he was going to get out of this. He tried to resign himself to this situation. There wasn’t much left to do at this point. As of now, he was back to living a double life.

* * *

Bucky sat in the back of the car Steve was driving with Peter beside him. He was trying to sift through the various emotions that Peter was feeling. The bond was still new, so he hadn’t quite figured Peter out yet. Steve was relatively easy, both because Bucky had already figured Steve out by the time they bonded and because Steve’s emotions tended to be fairly clear cut. Complex ones like melancholy took a little longer, but for most everything else, Steve’s emotions tended to be bold and clear. He felt everything strongly and didn’t bother to hide them. 

Peter’s emotions were more muddled. He felt lots of things all at once. Love, joy, contentment, and curiosity were all there after Peter bonded them. Now Bucky could sense a jumble of darker emotions. Bucky couldn’t begin to try and figure out what they were. 

Bucky didn’t regret what he and Steve had done. He knew Steve didn’t regret it either. At the same time, he couldn’t blame Peter’s aunt for being wary. People talked about how Steve could be trusted absolutely. Bucky didn’t provoke quite that much faith in others, but he didn’t really care all that much. Steve was special even before the serum and Bucky was happy to let Steve be the one who inspired the masses. 

If Peter were a few years older, this might not be as big an issue. Bucky himself was 33, 15 years older than Peter. Steve was a year younger than him. The age gap was huge, especially considering how young Peter was. To be honest, Bucky was a little nervous about how this was going to work logistically. 

He still didn’t regret it. If Peter didn’t want it, he could’ve said no. If Peter decided he didn’t want it in the future… Bucky wouldn’t like it, but he wouldn’t begrudge Peter from seeking a medical way to neutralize the mating bonds. It happened, sadly enough. Not everyone could handle being mated long term and some people needed to have those bonds dissolved. 

Bucky would fight to keep Peter with him and Steve, though. He would try his damnedest to make Peter happy. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Peter grunted and laid his head against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky looked down as Peter began to scent him. 

“Stop it,” Peter said. “I don’t like how your thoughts feel. Whatever you’re thinking about, just stop, please?” 

Bucky reined his emotions in and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders. Peter whined and continued scenting Bucky. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said. “I guess I’m just a little on edge today.” 

“You’re on edge?” Peter asked. “My aunt just gave the ultimate shovel talk to my mates just because you’re a little older than me.” 

“You can see where she’s coming from, though, right?” Bucky asked. “She’s not wrong to worry about you?” 

“I can take care of myself,” Peter grumbled. 

Bucky tried his very best not to sigh. He was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu. He’d heard something very similar from Steve at some point, but he was sure that he’d never told Peter about it. He looked up at the mirror and he and Steve’s eyes met. Bucky knew that Steve recognized the line, too.

 _God help me, I have two of him, now_ , Bucky thought. 

“Did I say something funny?” Peter asked. “Both of you seem like you’re laughing at me.” 

“It’s nothing, doll,” Bucky murmured. He kissed Peter’s head gently. “You just remind me a little of Steve when he was your age.” 

“That’s a good thing, right?” Peter asked. 

“Uuuhhh,” Bucky replied. 

“What are you trying to say, Buck?” Steve asked. Bucky could feel the amusement in his voice. “Are you saying I was anything less than the image of righteous fury trapped in a body half the size of what I needed to be?” 

“Uuuhhh, no?” Bucky replied. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad to me,” Peter said. 

“Great. Next thing you know Steve will be taking you out to commit your first felony or something,” Bucky replied. “I can just picture the headlines… and the look on your Aunt’s face when she reads them.”

“We’ll be sneaky about it then,” Peter said. “I can be sneaky!” 

“Yes, dear,” Bucky replied with a sigh. He kissed Peter’s head affectionately and inhaled the omega’s scent. He smelled like lavender and oranges and ginger. It was a soft, warm scent that made Bucky smile just by smelling it. Peter relaxed against him as he scented Bucky as well and Bucky rumbled softly as the alpha side of him preened at the feeling of his omega against him. 

It was almost the complete opposite of what his mating with Steve had been like years ago. When he mated Steve, there was sex, yes, but it was very competitive, like they were trying to one up each other. Not surprisingly, Steve was the one who came out on top in the end, but to be honest, Bucky didn’t mind all that much. He was never the one who had to prove how powerful he was or that he was really an alpha. Steve did, however, due to his size and other ailments. Bucky was fine with Steve winning when they finally did end up mating. 

“Do we have to tell the rest of the team?” Peter asked. “I mean, since we’re all a pack and everything.” 

“We can if you want,” Bucky said. “We can wait for a while before we make any final decisions.” 

“Good,” Peter said. “I’m really not in the mood to have this conversation again tonight.”

“I believe it,” Steve replied. “To be honest, Clint and Natasha will already know, more likely than not. Whether Tony knows or not is the real question.” 

“JARVIS doesn’t really tell him what the members of the team do, though,” Bucky said. “So if anything, Tony doesn’t know and won’t until someone tells him.”

“That’s something,” Steve said. 

“Do we have to tell them?” Peter asked. “I’m fine just doing our thing, I don’t want to have to tell anyone yet.” 

“We can wait a while until everything is settled,” Steve said. “Besides, it’ll probably take a while for the pack dynamic to be determined. We can at least wait until our hormones aren’t going crazy trying to solidify our bonds.” 

“How long does that take?” Peter asked. 

“A few days,” Steve said. “It should be fine by the time you go back to your Aunt’s apartment.” 

Bucky frowned. It was true that the most intense feelings stopped after a few days, but newly mated pairs usually had a couple weeks to themselves to adjust. That wasn’t just the adjustment to being able to sense your mate, but also because your brain was releasing hormones that made alphas and omegas alike really clingy. If anything, it might take a little longer since Peter would be spending a couple days away from them, but that wasn’t all that unusual these days, either. Bucky couldn’t deny his own instincts made him want to take Peter to their floor of the Tower and not leave for the next several days. 

“What if there’s a mission?” Peter asked. There was a long, pregnant silence that followed that question. “Would we have to go?” 

“Yes,” Steve said. “If we were needed, we would go.” 

“And what would we tell everyone?” Peter asked. 

“Only what they needed to know,” Steve replied. “If the information became relevant, then I would tell them.” 

“What, just like that?” Peter asked. “What if I didn’t want you to?” 

“Then I wouldn’t,” Steve replied. “Nothing is going to happen that you don’t agree to.” 

Peter took a deep breath. Bucky could feel his apprehension. Peter’s mind was buzzing with it like a bee hive. Peter really didn’t want to tell many people. Bucky could understand that. He and Steve didn’t exactly announce to the world that they were mated together, after all. The team knew, but they hadn’t told anyone until a month or so afterwards. 

The rest of the car ride to the Tower was blessedly uneventful, aside from the usual traffic in the city. Some things never changed, though Bucky was amazed by how busy New York was these days. It was always a hub for the hopeful artists, big business, and trade, but these days it was practically a whole country of its own. 

When they finally returned and Steve parked the car in the garage under the tower, Bucky practically carried Peter to the elevator. Peter, strangely, didn’t resist. In fact, he seemed practically thrilled to have his alphas caring for him. They took the elevator that went straight to the apartments. It was late, nearly midnight by now. Peter was already dozing off in Bucky’s arms. Thankfully, the elevator was quick. 

When they stepped out of the elevator and walked into the apartment, Steve unslung Peter’s bag from his shoulders. Bucky took Peter back to the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. Peter seemed to relax as he rolled over and presented himself to Bucky. Bucky nearly choked as his cock twitched with interest. Peter’s ass looked amazing. It was plump and round and firm and tight and everything Bucky loved in an ass. 

“Not now, baby boy,” Bucky said. “You’ve had a long day. We’ll have some fun in the morning.”

Peter groaned into the mattress and wiggled his butt in what Bucky assumed was supposed to be insistently. Bucky just chuckled to himself as he knelt next to Peter and pulled him up so he could take Peter’s shirt off. Peter was pretty enthusiastic about that, but Bucky still made no move to fuck him. Soon enough, Steve joined them and looked between them. 

“I’m trying to get him ready for bed,” Bucky said. “He has other ideas.” 

“I believe it,” Steve replied. “But as much as I would love to have some more fun tonight, sleep sounds good, too.” 

“But why?” Peter whined. “We could fuck _then_ sleep! That’s a thing people do, right?” 

“Yeah, they do,” Steve said. “But you’ve already been fucked three times today, remember?” 

“I’ve been too busy getting fucked and lectured to keep track,” Peter muttered. 

“The point is, you’ve had a hell of an emotional roller coaster today,” Steve said firmly. “You need rest, not dick.” 

“You’re not the boss of me,” Peter grumbled. 

“Nope, I’m your alpha,” Steve said. “Which means that it’s my job to take care of you. We’re going to bed and in the morning, we’ll fuck your tight, pretty ass so good, you won’t walk right for the whole day. But not until then.” 

“Ugh, but that’s such a long time from now!” Peter protested. 

“I know, it’ll be hell,” Steve said sympathetically. “Do you want the blue pajama pants, or the grey ones?” 

“Grey,” Peter sighed. He wiggled out of his jeans and Bucky pulled the pajamas up. He did let his hands linger at Peter’s waist for a minute before he let go. 

The bed was huge. A California king, as Tony called it. It was plenty big for Bucky and Steve with room to spare. Peter was small enough that it didn’t make much of a difference from before. Steve and Bucky each went through their evening routine. It was quietly domestic. Each of them would glance every so often towards the bed, where Peter was nestled in the middle of it. He slowly collected the blankets from around the bed and wrapped them around himself. 

By the time Steve and Bucky made it back to the bed, Peter had found nearly every piece of linen on the bed and gathered it into a pile that somewhat resembled a nest. They shared an amused, fond look with each other before Steve knelt on the bed. 

“Peter? Can we come in?” Steve asked. 

“It’s not big enough,” Peter replied, his voice a bit muffled by the blankets. 

“We can get you more,” Bucky said. “There are those blankets in the living room and we have some more in the linen closet.” 

“That sounds good,” Peter replied. Steve stood up. 

“You get the ones in the living room, I’ll raid the closet,” Steve said. Bucky nodded and marched out to the living room to collect the requested resources. He returned and tossed the blankets next to the growing nest. Peter’s hands popped before the nest shifted as he emerged to situate them into the nest around him. 

“We’ve never had a nest in the bed before,” Bucky said. “Will there be room for everyone?” 

“I think so,” Peter said. “I mean, these blankets are huge! I’ve never had such a big bed to work with before. Normally I had to make my nest on the floor or something.” 

“Really?” Bucky asked. “On the floor?” 

“Yeah, wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but if I needed to net, I didn’t have many choices,” Peter said. “It was either that, or a couch and the rest of the living room furniture. That doesn’t give you much room to move, though.” 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Bucky said. “Plenty of room here, though.” 

“I know!” Peter said. “I love it!” 

Steve emerged from the hallway with his arms so full with blankets that Bucky couldn’t even see Steve’s face. He dropped the blankets onto the bed and Peter gasped, his eyes and smile wide with elation. He enthusiastically started grabbing each blanket. He practically started all over again. Bucky watched Peter work with fondness and fascination. Peter seemed to have this down to a system already, despite having admitted that he’d never had so much to work with. 

Finally, after nearly half an hour of finagling the blankets into a nest he deemed suitable, Peter disappeared back under the enormous mound. Bucky and Steve approached the nest cautiously. 

“What are you waiting for?” Peter asked. “I thought you said we had to sleep.”

Steve huffed a laugh and entered the nest. Bucky followed shortly after. It was dark, of course, and the blankets were thick and warm and soft. Bucky found Peter tucked against Steve’s chest. Bucky shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around his mates. The three of them scented each other. Bucky loved the way Peter and Steve’s scents mixed together. Peter purred contentedly and the sound lulled Bucky to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to your regularly scheduled porn with feelings! <3

Peter wasn’t completely awake yet. All he knew was that he felt safe and warm. He could smell his alphas around him, their warm, hard bodies pressing against him from either side. Someone’s arms were around him and his face was tucked against the other’s chest. He sighed happily at the feeling and began to purr. 

It was a good feeling, waking up like this. Normally, Peter woke up to the sounds of Queens outside his window. Cars driving past, honking at pedestrians, people yelling every now and then, a street performer who played saxophone every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. They weren’t bad sounds, they were just familiar. Sometimes, though, Peter wished that he could drown out the sounds so that he could just go to sleep. 

This was nice. It was quiet and peaceful. His alphas surrounded him, their strong bodies snuggled close to him as though to protect him from an unknown threat. Peter checked his mind, which was a weird way of thinking about it, and found both Steve and Bucky’s minds muted and dull, pulsing lightly every now and then. 

It was still amazing to Peter to think about the fact that he could feel Steve and Bucky like this. They were so different for all that they had in common. Steve’s emotions burned hot, while Bucky’s were more restrained. Peter had to wonder what his emotions felt like. It was irritating that he couldn’t know, but it wasn’t like he could take a peek into one of their minds and find out. 

Now that his mind was awake, Peter stretched out his body, running his legs along whoever was behind him. He cracked his eyes open and looked at who was in front of him. He saw Bucky, his hair a messy nest of brown locks and his metal arm moved to rest his hand on Steve’s hip. His mouth was parted slightly, his lips pink and soft. Peter leaned in to kiss him and found, much to his dismay, that Bucky was still sound asleep. 

Steve, though, was another story. Peter could feel Steve’s hands wandering possessively over his body, his callused hands burning over Peter’s smooth skin. Steve ran hot, but Peter found that he didn’t care. It was comforting and Peter wondered how he ever slept before without anyone in his bed to keep him warm at night. Steve leaned in to kiss Peter’s neck. Peter sighed and pushed back against Steve’s body. 

“Morning, Queens,” Steve murmured. Peter giggled at the feeling of Steve’s morning stubble scratching against his neck. He rolled over and took a moment to really look at Steve. 

Steve was powerfully built. His body was covered in hard lines of muscle that shifted every time he moved. Peter reached out and touched him, feeling the power that rested in Steve’s body. Steve released a pleased rumble as Peter’s eyes and hands wandered over his body. 

“You like what you see, omega?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Peter said simply. His gaze went to Steve’s chest. He had so much more hair than Peter expected. Whenever Steve was portrayed in comic books or movies or something, he was always clean shaven and his chest was smooth. Peter had had a crush on that version of Steve when he was younger (before he was bitten by the spider). 

The fantasy couldn’t compare to the reality, though. Somehow, seeing Steve’s chest covered in dark hair just made him seem even more powerful than he was already. He seemed burly, not just muscular. Almost like the sort of person Peter might encounter while hiking up a secluded mountain and accidentally happen upon a log cabin. 

“That thought felt interesting,” Steve chuckled. “What was it?”

Peter felt his body warm even more than it was already. His heart skipped a beat as Steve pressed closer to him. Peter laid his head on Steve’s shoulder as Steve leaned in to kiss a line from his neck to his ear. 

“Tell me,” Steve said. It was a quiet command, Steve’s voice low and gravelly, full of hunger and desire. 

“I,” Peter said. He swallowed. “I w-was thinking th-that y-you looked like a l-lumberjack. L-Like if I w-were climbing up a m-mountain.” 

“Oh?” Steve asked. “You like that idea, huh? What a naughty little mind you have.” 

“Alpha,” Peter breathed. 

“You want to walk up a mountain and find a strange alpha,” Steve murmured into Peter’s ear. He reached down and pushed his hand past Peter’s pajama pants before grazing his fingers across Peter’s hole. “And have him take your sweet, dripping hole until he knots you, huh?” 

“Fuck,” Peter whimpered. 

“Yeah, you like that,” Steve said. He pushed his fingers into Peter’s ass. “Fuck, you’re dripping just thinking about it.” 

“Only if it’s you,” Peter said. “Or Bucky.” 

“Of course,” Steve replied. His fingers hooked and began to graze over Peter’s prostate. “You think I would let anyone else have this? Have this tight, sweet little hole?”

“Well, we are a pack,” Peter said. “What if… what if I wanted to…” 

Steve paused and looked at Peter seriously. “Yes?” 

“No, never mind, it’s dumb,” Peter said. 

“Peter,” Steve said. “Tell me, it’s okay, I won’t be mad.” 

“I just…” Peter said. “Yesterday, there was… mention… of not adding anyone else to the pack for… a while.” 

“Yes,” Steve replied.

“I just, it made me think of… what if I wanted to do that?” Peter said. “Add other people to the pack later on?” 

Steve was quiet for a while as he regarded Peter. Peter could feel Steve’s mind thinking, mulling over the question like he was tasting something for the first time. 

“If that was something you wanted,” Steve said. “I would support it.” 

Peter blinked. “Really?” 

“Of course,” Steve said. “We’re a pack. We never said that we would never have feelings for anyone else. If you want to add someone to the pack in the future, if they’re okay with being in a pack with me and Bucky, and if Bucky and I are okay with including them in the pack, then there would be no problems.” 

Peter breathed out. “I just… I don’t want you to think that you’re not enough for me…” he said. 

Steve pulled Peter into his arms and hugged him tightly. Peter hugged him back just as fiercely. 

“Oh, Peter,” Steve said. “You have so much love in you. You deserve to share it with whoever you want. Anyone would be lucky to have you love them.” 

Peter sighed softly and pressed his nose against Steve’s neck. He scented Steve and let Steve’s musky, alpha scent soothe his emotions. He wondered what he did to ever deserve this alpha, Steve Rogers, the person any omega dreamed of mating. 

“Thank you,” Peter said. 

“Just out of curiosity,” Steve replied. “Is there someone in particular you were thinking of when you asked?” 

“Uhhh…” Peter said. He felt Steve’s lips curl against his head as the alpha smiled. 

“Who is it?” Steve asked. 

“Thor,” Peter said before he could think better of it. Steve chuckled above him and kissed Peter’s head. 

“You definitely have a type, I’ll give you that,” Steve said. “Big, muscular men who are strong enough to pin you down as they fuck you senseless.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Peter giggled. “But seriously, you… don’t mind?” 

“Peter, I’m mated to an alpha,” Steve drawled. “Did you seriously expect me to judge you for finding Thor attractive?” 

Peter shrugged. “Well, maybe you’d be jealous since he’s stronger than you?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “There’s no way I could become stronger than him, so there’s no reason to be jealous,” Steve said. “Besides, Bucky doesn’t submit to me because he’s weaker than me. He submits because he wants to.” 

“Really?” Peter asked. “But people in school always said that packs in the old days were led by the strongest alpha.” 

“They also say that those alphas would fight to the death or until they figured out who was the strongest and the other alphas submitted,” Steve said. “It’s all bullshit. I knew packs back in my day, and none of the alphas ever fought over who was the dominant partner. A lot of them never bothered to find out one way or the other.” 

“So why did you and Bucky do it?” Peter asked. 

“Because he wanted to submit to me,” Steve replied. “When we mated, Bucky didn’t trust himself to be dominant, but he trusted me to stop him if he lost control, so he wanted to submit to make our dynamic official.” 

“How… how did it happen?” Peter asked. 

“You’re asking me how I mated Bucky?” Steve asked. He smiled, not in a dirty way, but as though he was remembering a particularly good memory. “We wrestled for a bit, nothing major, just for fun. Then, when Bucky was beneath me, I made love to him.” 

Peter shifted around against Steve. “That… doesn’t sound like what you and Bucky did to me.” 

Steve’s gaze softened. “Does that bother you?” 

“No! I really enjoyed how you mated me!” Peter said. Steve sighed in relief and Peter thought for the first time that Steve might actually be a little insecure about some things. “I really liked how you took me, that you were rough. It… it made me feel like you wanted me.” 

Steve reached up to caress Peter’s face gently. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Steve said. “But I want you to know that just because I’m not rough with you, doesn’t mean that I don’t want you.” 

“Thank you,” Peter said. “I… I kinda wanna feel that. Making love.” 

Steve smiled and moved in to kiss Peter deeply. Peter hummed softly into the kiss as he yielded almost automatically to Steve. Kissing Steve now was totally different than when they had mated yesterday. Steve was hot and fiery and possessive yesterday, but today, he was sweet and gentle. He took his time. While his kissing was almost lazy, there was still no doubt that Steve was in charge. 

Peter melted against Steve’s body. Steve’s hands wandered slowly over Peter’s body, his hands caressing Peter. Steve’s short beard scratched against Peter’s face and while Peter had felt Bucky’s beard yesterday, Bucky’s was softer, whereas Steve’s beard was mostly bristle. It still felt amazing.

“Steve,” Peter whined. He felt Steve smile against his lips as he moved down to suck gently on Peter’s neck. 

“I love you,” Steve murmured against Peter’s neck. “You’re such a good boy.” 

Peter was a bit breathless for a moment. “Really?”

“Yes, Peter,” Steve said. “You’re a good man. You’re kind and smart and you care about doing what’s right and you really do care about keeping people safe. There are people all over the world who would’ve used all kinds of excuses to use your abilities for selfish reasons if they had them.” 

Peter tucked his head under Steve’s chin and purred. His body thrummed happily at Steve’s praise. He never got much of that from anyone except May. Steve’s arms wrapped around him tightly and Peter felt protected and safe from the outside world. He couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Steve slowly rolled them over until he was on top of Peter. Peter sighed happily at the heavy feeling of Steve on top of him. Steve hummed and kissed Peter’s neck again. His lips ghosted on the edge of the mating mark Steve left on Peter’s neck. Peter gasped as his body warmed and pleasure bloomed beneath the mark. He arched against Steve’s body and whined. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Peter whined. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Steve replied. “It’s why mating feels good. Biting someone essentially makes an extra erogenous zone.” 

“Whatever you say,” Peter said. “Just keep doing it.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Steve said. Peter felt Steve grin against his neck. “You make the loveliest little sounds.” 

Steve sucked again on the edge of Peter’s mark. Peter gasped and moaned. He tried to keep quiet. Bucky was still sleeping, after all. Steve just chuckled as he moved down Peter’s body. 

“Don’t hold back, pup,” Steve said. “Let me hear you.” 

“B-But Bucky’s s-sleeping,” Peter gasped as Steve sucked on his collarbone. It was definitely not a place he was expecting to feel good, but he was hardly going to complain, except that he didn’t really want to wake Bucky. 

“Oh?” Steve replied. He glanced over and Peter followed his gaze. Bucky was staring at them, his eyes wide and clear and dark with arousal. Peter looked down to see Bucky’s metal hand in his pants. 

“How long—”

“Pretty much the whole time,” Bucky said. “At least for the sexy stuff. I wasn’t really listening earlier. I was still a bit out of it.” 

“How did I not notice, though?” Peter asked. 

“Your bond is still new, probably,” Bucky said. “I knew Steve was awake before I was. You’ll figure out how to sense us better with time.” 

“We’ll talk about that later,” Steve said. He returned to kissing Peter’s body. His mouth moved down Peter’s chest until he latched onto one of Peter’s nipples. Peter gasped as Steve gently sucked on the sensitive flesh. Peter had, of course, figured out that teasing them felt good, but they’d never felt this good. 

“Oh fuck,” Peter moaned. One of Steve’s hands rose to tease the other nipple and Peter moaned even louder. He was dimly aware of Bucky’s growing arousal, the soft growl that rumbled through the other alpha’s chest, but he couldn’t really focus on anything but Steve’s mouth. 

“That’s it, pup,” Steve groaned. “Let your alpha hear you, sweetheart. You sound so good, singing like that for me.” 

“Oh shit,” Peter whimpered. 

Steve’s fangs nipped on Peter’s nipple and Peter gasped again, but harder this time. It hurt, but it felt amazing at the same time. The pain was practically nothing, but it somehow made the pleasure Peter felt even more incredible. He could barely think straight. Eventually, though, Steve kept moving down the length of Peter’s body. He nuzzled Peter’s stomach and kissed it. it was an instinctual thing that alphas did to omegas, according to Peter’s teachers. It was like a promise to provide for them. It made Peter feel warm in the pit of his stomach. 

Steve kept moving, his eyes closed like he was worshipping Peter, of all things. His hands moved down Peter’s sides in something like reverence. Peter had no idea what it meant, but it was beautiful and he loved it. His hands wandered down to Steve’s head to tangle in Steve’s mess of blond hair. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured as he pulled down Peter’s pants. “Such a good boy for me. Love you so much, pup.” 

“Alpha,” Peter moaned. 

“Steve” Steve said. “Let me just be Steve for you, Peter.” 

“Steve,” Peter said. “Please, I don’t wanna wait anymore.” 

“Ready for more already?” Steve chuckled. “Such a needy boy you are.”

“I just wanna feel you,” Peter moaned. “Please, just fuck me.” 

“No,” Steve said. He rose and kissed Peter’s lips again. It was just as gentle as it was before and Peter surrendered himself to the feeling. Steve’s lips were so soft and a little swollen from kissing and sucking on Peter’s body. It felt so good, kissing Steve. He pulled back and laid a hand on Peter’s cheek. “You asked me to make love to you. That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” 

With that, Steve pulled Peter’s pants down and tossed them aside. Peter went to roll over, but Steve kept him in place. He spread Peter’s legs and situated himself between them. Peter looked up at Steve, at his large, powerful frame, and the softness of his eyes as he looked down at Peter. Steve put a hand between them, and his fingers pushed at Peter’s hole again. Peter relaxed and the thick fingers entered him easily. 

“Mmm, yes,” Peter moaned. Steve worked him open with two fingers slowly. Peter writhed beneath him, unable to look away from Steve’s face as he gazed down at Peter in adoration. It didn’t take long before Steve added a third finger. He fucked Peter on the three fingers as his other hand wrapped around Peter’s length. “Oh, fuck, Steve!” 

“You close yet?” Steve asked. Peter nodded frantically. His pumping grew faster as his grip tightened around Peter’s cock. The fingers Steve had in Peter’s ass hooked to hit Peter’s prostate. Peter wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve stoked the fire in the pit of Peter’s stomach. “Come for me, sweetheart.” 

Peter came with a loud moan. His come shot into Steve’s hand, coating Steve’s fingers. Peter gasped for breath and watched as Steve licked Peter’s come from his fingers. Somehow, the sight of Steve’s tongue curling around his fingers to collect Peter’s come seemed like the hottest sight Peter had ever witnessed… until Bucky pulled him into a kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouth as they kissed deeply. All rational thought in Peter’s mind stopped at the sight. 

Bucky pulled away and looked over at Peter. He shuffled over to where Peter lay and kissed him. Peter could taste whatever was left of his come and while he didn’t necessarily care for the taste of his own, he began to think of what it would be like to lick Steve or Bucky’s come up. That thought seemed to have much more appeal to him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky murmured. “Peter… I’m so glad you agreed to mate with us.” 

Peter just smiled and rubbed his cheek against Bucky’s. Steve slowly pulled his fingers out of Peter’s ass while Peter and Bucky scented each other. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve either of you,” Peter said. “But I’m so happy… so happy to be yours.” 

“You deserve everything,” Steve murmured as he draped himself over Peter’s body. “You deserve to have all your dreams come true and to be loved by those who will treat you well.” 

“It’s true,” Bucky murmured. “You don’t see it, but you’re a good person who deserves to be happy.” 

Peter closed his eyes and let his alphas nuzzle him. He felt Steve’s cock pressing against his hole and he took a deep breath. Steve pushed in and Peter moaned as his ass stretched to accommodate Steve’s long, thick length. Steve pushed in slowly and patiently. When he was about halfway in, Peter opened his eyes to look at his alphas. 

“I love you, too,” he said. “Both of you. And… I know that I don’t quite know how to accept praise for what I do, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky murmured. 

He kissed Peter’s nose and Peter purred as Steve bottomed out. It was a little awkward, the three of them cuddling like this, but Peter loved it. Steve seemed protective over both of them and Bucky was equally affectionate with both of them. Peter purred as he basked in their love. In his mind, the pieces that represented them both pulsed warmly with love. He could feel it, steady affection in their emotions. It was a mix of so many comforting emotions that Peter couldn’t recognize yet, but it was still a wonderful feeling, knowing how they felt, knowing that they were speaking the truth. 

Steve slowly began to rock into Peter’s body. Peter moaned softly as he felt Steve’s thrusts graze against his prostate. His body still sang with every thrust, as much with Steve’s gentleness as his passion. Steve sucked on Peter’s neck gently as Bucky leaned in to capture Peter’s lips. Peter couldn’t help but moan, his fingers digging into the flesh of Steve’s back. 

Steve grunted into Peter’s ear with each gentle thrust. Somehow after last night, Peter assumed gentle sex would be boring. Steve and Bucky fucking him passionately, that was amazing. His body felt like a live wire that reacted to every touch, every thrust, every grunt and growl and groan. 

Now, though, his body didn’t feel like a wire, but his senses were still consumed with his alphas… his lovers. He felt like a boat on calm seas, cradled by the constant rhythm of their affections. It was practically bliss, to feel their affection like this. Peter began to cry as Steve and Bucky held him and pleasured him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. 

“Peter?” Steve said. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” Peter croaked. “I’m just… I’m so happy. I love you two so much.” 

Bucky wiped the tears away with his thumbs and smiled gently at him. Steve leaned down and kissed Peter’s cheek. He paused briefly and Peter smiled. He couldn’t remember ever being this… cared for. It was such a wonderful feeling. 

“We know, sweetheart,” Bucky said. “You’re a good person. You’re a good boy. You wouldn’t have mated us if you didn’t love us.” 

Peter closed his eyes again and Steve resumed thrusting. Bucky reached down between Peter and Steve’s bodies to wrap a hand around Peter’s hard cock again. He tugged on it slowly, gently, matching Steve’s rhythm effortlessly. Peter moaned and whimpered with pleasure as it coursed through his body. He reached down with a trembling hand and wrapped it around Bucky’s thick length. 

“You don’t have to do that, baby boy,” Bucky said. 

“Please?” Peter asked. “I want to.”

Bucky kissed him sweetly and nodded. Peter began to stroke Bucky’s cock. It took him some getting used to. His own cock was considerably smaller than Bucky’s or Steve’s, but he figured it was mostly the same. He twisted his wrist as he reached the head of Bucky’s cock and Bucky moaned into his mouth. 

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Bucky moaned. “God, you’re doing such a good job, such a good boy for us.” 

“Bucky,” Peter moaned. 

“Fuck, you’re both so gorgeous,” Steve groaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

Peter perked up at that and tightened around Steve’s cock. Steve groaned again and his thrusts grew faster, but no less gentle. Peter could feel his own orgasm building again as Bucky pumped Peter’s cock faster. Peter nearly lost himself in the pleasure, there was so much to keep up with, his mind seemed floaty and foggy as it was, with the knot in Steve’s cock forming and catching on the rim of Peter’s ass. It was difficult to talk about anything else. 

“Please,” Peter moaned. “Please, knot me, Steve. I need it.” 

“Oh fuck, pup,” Steve groaned. He slammed his cock into Peter’s ass and his knot popped. Peter moaned as come shot into his body in thick, warm ropes. He loved the feeling. Despite feeling it numerous times in the past day, the ecstasy of the feeling had yet to die down. 

“I’m gonna come,” Peter moaned. 

He tightened around Steve’s knot as his climax approached and Steve growled softly in Peter’s ear. The sound pushed him over the edge and he came in Bucky’s hand. At the same time, Steve’s cock released more come into Peter’s body. It felt strange to come at the same time as Steve, but also really good, like it was somehow more intimate to feel that.

Bucky licked his fingers clean before he got up and knelt next to them. He gripped his cock in his hand and jerked it furiously. He moaned a loud, wrecked sound and come burst from his cock onto Steve and Peter’s bodies. Peter stared with wide eyes at the amount of come that burst from Bucky’s cock. It was like a fountain! There was so much. He reached down experimentally to touch it. It was thick and sticky and warm. It smelled like Bucky, but less pronounced. He licked it up and while the texture was strange, the taste was a bit salty. Peter found that he actually liked the taste. He licked the rest of it off his fingers. 

“Fuck, Peter, that was so hot,” Bucky said.

“Yeah,” Peter replied with a smile. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Steve murmured. 

They lay there together in a pile while Steve’s knot went down. It took a while due to Steve’s super soldier serum that generated a great deal of come. Bucky’s was the same, spurting out come onto Peter’s body every now and then. Peter liked it, the feeling of being marked by an alpha that way. It was exciting and dirty and the total opposite of everything he did regularly. 

When Steve’s knot finally went down and Steve pulled out of Peter’s body, he extracted himself carefully from the nest. Peter whined at the loss until Bucky kissed him gently. Steve returned a short time later with a large tray piled high with eggs and bacon and toast. It was practically a small table. 

“Thank you,” Peter said as Steve sat next to him. “I do love you, both of you.” 

They kissed him gently. “We love you, too, pup,” Steve said. 

With that, the three of them dug into the enormous breakfast in front of them. All in all, it was the best morning Peter had experienced in a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay! This past month has been hella busy. Who knew preparing to graduate would be so time consuming? 
> 
> Anyway, hope the chapter is worth the wait! <3

6 months later…

Peter decided being mated was a wonderful thing. At times he had wondered how anyone ended up that way so young, but to be honest, it made sense for him. Despite being many decades older than him, Steve and Bucky had more in common with him than most people in his own generation. Peter didn’t have to worry about hiding anything with them, or about whether they would be put in danger due to knowing about who he was. 

Aunt May, Ned, and MJ all knew of course. Nothing bad had happened to them either, but there was always a part of Peter that was worried about them. Their being his friends might put them in danger if anyone ever found out. 

It made it hard to really open up to other kids when he was in high school. They were in college now, but it was still concerning. Peter had decided to take a year off to figure out what he wanted to do, if anything. There was always being part of the Avengers team full time. He wouldn’t go into debt that way and Tony honestly had way more money than he knew what to do with. The salary he would get doing that was honestly almost as terrifying as fighting crime. Almost. 

But, of course, there was still the matter of Aunt May. She had become a vocal proponent of his going to college… preferably on the west coast, if the brochures he found lying on the counter were anything to go by. 

Part of him had hoped that she would calm down as time went on. She had, to an extent, but she still didn’t seem to actually warm up to Steve or Bucky, no matter how polite they were or how consistent they were about getting him there on time every Friday. She shut the door in their faces week after week and glared daggers at them whenever they came to pick him up. 

Peter, in all honesty, was getting tired of it. By the end of the year, he would be about a month away from turning 20. Sure, most people weren’t in his situation, but it wasn’t as though they had forced themselves on him. Even now that they were mated, Steve and Bucky were as respectful of Peter’s boundaries as ever. 

Peter swung through Queens, taking barely any time to look around at the gawking pedestrians. He just wanted to get to Aunt May’s. The worst part, or one of them, about this arrangement was that he couldn’t actually be Spider-man anymore. He barely had time. During the week when he was with Steve and Bucky, he still did his patrols, but they cut into prime date time. On weekends, he had to be home with Aunt May, who was rarely inclined to go anywhere. 

Protection was one thing, but this was getting excessive. 

He ducked into the alleyway near the apartment and took the suit off. He quickly changed into regular clothes and walked towards the building’s entrance. It seemed so long ago that this had been his daily routine. It was still a routine, but he enjoyed it much less these days. He walked into the apartment and found it empty. 

_She must still be at work_ , he thought with annoyance. He sighed and flopped down on the couch as he turned the tv on. That was, at least, one thing he could do. 

His phone vibrated and Peter sighed until he saw the caller ID. He smiled as he answered the call. 

“Hey, baby, did you get there okay?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Peter said. “Aunt May isn’t, though.”

“She’s a busy woman,” Steve said. “Bucky and I are leaving for the weekend for a mission. We should be back before you come home.” 

Peter sighed. “Okay, thanks for letting me know,” he said. There was a long pause on the other end of the line. 

“Tony is getting worried,” Steve said. “He’s noticed you’re never available for missions on the weekends.” 

“Took him long enough,” Peter said. “I’m surprised he hasn’t had JARVIS look into it.” 

“He has, but privacy protocols kept her from telling him anything,” Steve said. “I’m not sure how viable this situation is going to be in the long run. Something is brewing and we might need your help.” 

That made Peter sit up. “Should I come along? I can let Aunt May know it’s an emergency.” 

“No, we should be fine this time, but something’s been kinda fishy about these threats lately,” Steve said. “Tony says I’m being paranoid, but Bucky and Natasha agree with me. Just keep your ears open, okay? And be careful.” 

“I will,” Peter said. “You be careful, too, okay?” 

“We will,” Steve said. “We’ll keep you updated. Try to enjoy the weekend.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Peter said with a nervous grin. “I’ll try.” 

“Good boy,” Steve said softly. Peter’s stomach swooped gently at the little bit of praise Steve gave him. “See ya later.” 

With that, the call disconnected and Peter sighed as he leaned back on the couch to look up at the ceiling. Despite Steve and Bucky being super soldiers, they were still human. Incredibly difficult to kill, but missions were still dangerous. Anything could happen. 

The tv had become background noise at this point. Peter was jumpy and nervous. There was part of him that wanted to put his suit back on and go out to patrol Queens. That way, he might feel useful, at least. 

“Hey kid,” came a voice. It was one that definitely did not belong to Aunt May. Peter sat up and looked around. There was a knock at the front door. Peter got up and walked over. He had his backpack and the suit ready to mold to his body just in case. He looked through the peephole and saw… well, he wasn’t sure who he saw. Whoever it was, they were dressed head to toe in black and red body armor. The guy had a couple boxes of pizza in one hand and… a pair of swords strapped to his back. 

“Hey kid, can you let me in?” the guy asked. “Normally this wouldn’t be my MO, but a grumpy soldier with a metal arm told me to knock before I came barging in.”

“Who are you?” Peter asked.

“I’m Spider-man!” the guy said happily. “Your friendly neighborhood do-gooder here to do good. So will you let me in or not?” 

Peter unlocked the door and opened it. “Bucky sent you?” 

“Oh, so you do know the grumpy guy!” the guy impersonating him replied. “Gotta say, I can’t imagine how you do. You don’t seem to be his usual type.” 

Peter wasn’t sure what to say to that, exactly, but he stepped aside and let the guy in. He walked in, dropped the pizzas on the coffee table, and looked around. 

“Nice place you got. Cozy,” he said. 

“Listen, my aunt is gonna be home soon, so you have to hide, and unfortunately, the only place you can do that is my room,” Peter said. Peter started pushing the guy towards his room until the guy gasped. 

“Your room??” he cried. “Did Bucky set me up on a date?? Wow, that’s so sweet of him, I knew he cared, even when he tried to kill me the last dozen times we’ve met.”

“What?” 

“What do you think I should get him as a thank you?” the guy asked. “A grenade? He’d probably like that, right? Nice Russian grenade. Nah, he’s got a ton of those. I know! A rocket launcher! What do you think, kid? Which one says, ‘Thank you for hooking me up, you’re the bestest’?”

“My… name is Peter,” Peter grunted. “And do you mind telling me who you are?”

“I told you, I’m Spider-man!” the guy replied. “Nice to meet you, Peter. Unless I get hired to kill you later, then I guess it’s not so nice, but that almost never happens.” 

Peter groaned in frustration as he finally managed to shove the guy into the room. He smelled like Kevlar, gunpowder, and loam, a strong, earthy scent. Underneath it… was something else… like Mexican food. It wasn’t a bad scent at all, but why Bucky would send a strange alpha to look after him had Peter worried. 

“My safeword is apples, by the way,” the guy said. “You can call me ‘Daddy.’”

“What??” Peter demanded. 

“Well, I guess I could call you, ‘champ’ if you really want,” the guy continued. “I’m flexible.” 

“Okay, just stop,” Peter said. “Let’s get one thing straight. I know you’re not Spider-man, I’ve… met him.” 

“Oooh… that makes sense,” the guy said. “The name’s Deadpool.” 

“Okay, Deadpool,” Peter said. “Why did Bucky ask you to protect me?” 

“Does this mean we’re not having sex?” Deadpool asked. 

“No, we’re not having sex,” Peter sighed in aggravation. 

“Damn. It’s been a while,” Deadpool said. 

“Why. Are. You. Here?” Peter nearly growled. 

“Feisty! I like it,” Deadpool laughed. He flopped onto Peter’s bed. “I don’t know. Bucky called in a favor and told me to keep you safe.” 

“For how long, exactly?” Peter asked. 

“Didn’t specify,” Deadpool said. “He said, ‘until I say otherwise’. I guess that means we’ll be hanging out for a while.” 

Peter took a deep breath and sighed. On the one hand, it was nice that Bucky was thinking of him, but man this guy would not shut up. Peter could definitely see Bucky trying to kill Deadpool, but the fact that he’d failed must mean Deadpool was pretty good at… whatever it was he did. 

His thoughts were interrupted by another gasp from Deadpool. 

“ _Is that a Lego Jedi Temple???_ ” he asked. 

Peter looked over to the closet and saw it peeking out from inside. It was still unopened, from one of the weekends that he was going to build it with his friends back in high school. 

“Yeah. You wanna build it?” Peter asked. 

“I will let you have a whole pizza to yourself if you do,” Deadpool squealed. Peter chuckled in spite of himself. 

“All right, sure, why not?” he said. “I’ve been meaning to build that anyway.”

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when Peter heard the lock turn in the door. He jumped up from the kitchen table just in time for May to walk through the door, see Peter and Deadpool sitting at the table, and for her face to scowl at Peter. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, what did I say about bringing home other alphas?!” she demanded. 

“I didn’t bring him home!” he protested. 

“Who is he, anyway?!” she demanded, heedless of Peter. She marched right up to him and glared down at the alpha, apparently unconcerned about the weapons on his back and on his belt. "He doesn't look like an Avenger."

“Deadpool,” he replied cheerfully. 

“And how did you two meet?” she asked. “What is your interest in my nephew?”

“Uh, I was hired to keep him safe,” Deadpool said. “He’s a job.” 

“So what, you’re a bodyguard?” she asked. “Who hired you?” 

“The Winter Soldier,” Deadpool said. “Also, I’m not really a bodyguard, I’m a merc.” 

“A mercenary,” she deadpanned. She turned to Peter. “You let a mercenary into our home?” 

“A mercenary that Bucky hired to protect me!” Peter said. “And I didn’t know he was a mercenary.” 

“Do you even know him?” she demanded. 

“No,” Peter said. “But at least have a little faith. I can take care of myself. Besides, I hardly think that he has any nefarious reason to build Lego sets with me.” 

“I mean, I could, but I don’t,” Deadpool said. “It would be more trouble than it’s worth. I mean seriously, I have guns and swords!”

“And why on earth would Bucky want to kill me?” Peter asked, nearly growling at May. “It’s been 6 months and you still won’t admit that he’s a good man. Him or Steve!” 

“We aren’t talking about this now,” she said. “Why do you need a bodyguard anyway? Is he trying to keep track of you?” 

Peter laughed and threw his hands up. “No, actually,” he said. “It’s because both he and Steve said that something fishy is up. They want me to be safe!” 

“I’m just concerned, Peter,” she said. Peter groaned and went to the living room. He snatched up his bag. “Where do you think you’re going?!”

“Home,” he said. “I’m going to the Tower. If there’s danger, I’ll be safer there, anyway, and so will you.” 

“See you there!” Deadpool called as though he hadn’t just witnessed a family squabble. Peter slammed the door as he left. 

He put the suit on in the alley again and started towards the Tower again. It was almost soothing, taking the familiar route. It helped to clear his head. The lights of the city were beginning to come out in the twilight. It was a beautiful and familiar sight. Normally, he would perch on top of a roof and take the sight in as he did his patrol, but now, the only thing he could think of was getting back to his home.

It took him more than an hour of swinging through the city to arrive at the tower’s rooftop entrance. He stepped into the elevator and went down to the floor he shared with Steve and Bucky. He sighed with relief as he stepped across the threshold. He tossed his bag aside. 

“JARVIS, don’t tell Bucky and Steve that I’m back. I don’t want them to worry,” Peter said. 

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied. “Shall I put in the usual order for groceries?” 

“Yeah, might as well,” Peter said. “Add strawberry ice cream to the list. The kind with real strawberries in it.” 

“Very good, sir,” JARVIS said. 

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Peter said. He sat down on the couch and pulled his favorite blanket around his shoulders. “Oh, also, there might be a mercenary coming by. Bucky hired him to protect me, so let him in, will you?” 

“Mr. Barnes has already informed me of the possibility,” JARVIS said. “Temporary limited clearance has been granted for Wade Wilson.” 

_That’s his name?_ Peter thought. _Guess it’s as good as any other. It’s not like anyone names their kid something like Deadpool._

He got up and went to the bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and tossed on a pair of Steve’s sweatpants and one of Bucky’s henleys. He sighed as he scented them through their clothes and his nerves settled somewhat. He went back out to the living room and sat down to watch Steven Universe. Steve had taken a liking to it lately because of the animation and the diverse representation. 

He got about 6 or 7 episodes in when the elevator dinged again. Deadpool stepped out, his arms full of groceries. He was still dressed in that form-fitting suit. It covered every inch of his body and Peter wondered why. 

“Hey kid, tell your sassy robot friend that I’m not a butler,” Deadpool said. 

“I have informed Mr. Wilson that I am aware that he is not a butler,” JARVIS replied. 

“And yet, here I am, carrying groceries like one,” Deadpool replied. 

“It is not as though I compelled you to carry them,” JARVIS said. “That you have a physical form does make delivering such things easier, however.” 

“I guess I’ll take that as a thank you,” Deadpool said as he set the groceries aside. “As for you, kid.” 

“What about me?” Peter asked. 

“I had to bring the Legos along myself,” Deadpool said. “Don’t think that you’re getting out of finishing this thing just because you're the real Spiderman. Could've just told me about that instead of watching me make myself look ridiculous.” 

Peter actually smiled as he brought the still mostly unfinished Jedi temple to the coffee table. Deadpool snatched up a chair and sat across from him as they resumed building the temple. Steven Universe kept playing in the background. Peter found himself splitting his attention between the temple and the show. 

“So you gonna tell me who you are, exactly?” Wade asked. “I mean, I’ve had some weird jobs from some weird people, but when a guy who’s tried to kill me tracks me down and says he needs me for a job, I’d say that’s pretty weird.”

“That’s weird to you?” Peter asked. “I’d say you’re a pretty weird guy in general.” 

“You know what, you’re not wrong,” Wade said. “But still, who are you and why does Bucky care about what happens to you?” 

“I’m… well, I’m Bucky and Steve’s mate,” Peter said. Wade looked at him and whistled. 

“Well damn, that sounds exciting,” Wade said. “Does Steve say ‘God bless America’ when he comes?” 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“Does he salute? Does he stand at attention? Does he like to be called ‘Sir’? I bet he has an authority kink,” Wade said. “I bet their dicks are amazing. I mean, how could they not?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Peter cried even as his face heated quickly. 

“Uh-huh, sure you don’t,” Wade replied. He put a hand on his knee and leaned forward. “Listen, I’m not above hiding a camera in your room to find out, so why don’t you just tell me?” 

“Or I could stick you to the window and you’d be stuck there,” Peter said. 

“Oooh kinky, I like the way you think,” Wade said. 

“What is wrong with you?” Peter demanded. 

“How much time you got? That could take a while” Wade replied. “You want me to start with the cancer, SHIELD experimentation, or daddy issues?” 

“Uuuhhh never mind,” Peter said. 

“By the way, as much as I would love to be tied up right now, ‘fraid I can’t let you do that,” Wade continued. “Booky Bear gave me a lot of money to keep you safe and I can’t exactly do that if you tie me up, can I?”

“Whatever,” Peter said. “Listen, forget I said anything and let’s just get back to this Jedi temple.” 

“Sounds good to me!” Wade replied.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Peter wasn’t sure how comfortable he was sleeping with another alpha in the apartment, especially one like Wade, who was… strange, to say the least. They guy had a huge arsenal and seemed to talk about his weapons like they were prized possessions or toys or something. At the same time, he was nerdy and had no problem watching shows that Peter liked. He seemed to like them a lot, along with other things that Peter enjoyed doing. 

It was weird. Peter found himself actually liking Wade a lot. Even if the guy was a little crazy, he didn’t seem like a bad guy. He had yet to even touch Peter or so much as take any part of his suit off. Part of Peter wondered if it had anything to do with the experimentation he mentioned or the cancer. Whatever it was, Wade didn’t seem concerned about it, so Peter didn’t pry. 

Sleep came surprisingly easily. He was worried about his alphas, of course, but he also knew that they weren’t alone and that if he really needed to suit up and help them, he was in the perfect position to do that. Also, he had backup, so it wasn’t like he was on his own either. 

It wasn’t until around 11 that he woke up from his sleep. His hair was tussled and his eyes still droopy as he woke slowly in the nest. He couldn’t remember the last time he woke up so late on a weekend. Aunt May tended to be super busy on the weekends, so he usually ended up getting out of bed a lot sooner than he liked. 

He rolled out of bed pulled on another one of Bucky’s hoodies as he trudged out to the kitchen to make himself tea. He glanced over at the pullout couch Wade slept on and blinked. Wade had slept in his suit, the weirdest thing Peter had ever seen. Peter tended to be uncomfortable unless he had just the right amount of blanket draped over his body and just the right amount of his body sticking out. How anyone could sleep with their entire body covered like that was beyond him. 

Peter went to the stove and grabbed a kettle. He filled it with water and set an infuser filled with his favorite blend of white tea. Bucky called it White Peony when he brought it back from a mission the first time. Ever since then, Peter has kept their supplies stocked with all kinds of tea. This one was still one of his favorites, though. He liked the sweet, nutty flavor and the golden color. 

Once the water was hot enough, he poured it into his cup with the diffuser and let the tea steep. He added a little bit of honey to the tea and sat on the loveseat in the living room. Wade snored softly on the other side of the room. Peter paid him no mind as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

There was no word from his alphas. That wasn’t really unusual. They tended to talk to him less over the weekends. Peter still didn’t want to worry them by telling them he was back at the Tower. If things were as dangerous as they had said, they needed to concentrate, not worry about him.

He sipped the tea and savored the sweet, bright flavor. He looked out the window and tried not to wonder what his alphas were up to or if he would need to go out and rescue them from whatever they were fighting. It was a losing battle.

* * *

It wasn’t until late Sunday night that Steve and Bucky returned. They walked onto the floor. Peter’s head snapped over from where he was watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and practically dashed into their arms. Steve and Bucky caught him and held him fiercely as they scented each other. A moment later, Steve began growling. 

“Whoa there, Mr. America!” Wade said. “You know, you should be thanking me for sticking around. I could’ve just taken the money and ran and then where would you be?” 

“Thank you for not being an asshole, then,” Steve said. 

“You’re welcome!” Wade said with a salute. “If you ever want me to babysit Peter again, feel free to let me know! I’ll bring the Lego set next time.” 

“There won’t be a next time,” Steve said. 

“Steve,” Bucky said. Steve glanced at him. Peter could feel how tired they were, how conflicted. He wondered how smart it was to bring an alpha into their space, but to be honest, he wasn’t sure what else to do at the time. “We can’t know that for sure. We might need him before long.” 

“We can manage,” Steve countered. 

“Can we? We can’t even guarantee that we won’t be called away on a mission in the next week or so,” Bucky said. “Peter may need to come along to help us. More hands on deck never hurt.” 

Steve and Bucky stared at each other for a minute. Peter could smell their hormones rising, two alphas’ pheromones saturating the air as they debated over what to do. 

“If I can interrupt,” Peter said. “If there’s something I can help with, I want to be included in the discussion. I’m stronger than both of you, I can help. I’m not a civilian.” 

Their pheromones settled as they turned to look at Peter. 

“You’re right, pup, I’m sorry,” Steve said. He turned to Wade. “I assume asking you to stay on the job of protecting Peter isn’t a problem for you?” 

“As long as I get paid, I’m happy to be an honorary Avenger,” Wade said. He pulled a pair of bright pink pom-poms out of his bag. “Go team!”

Peter laughed at the display. 

“So will you finally tell me what’s going on?” Peter asked. Steve and Bucky looked at each other again. 

“That’s the thing,” Bucky said. “We’re not sure.” 

What followed was one of the more gruesome things Peter had heard about. It almost sounded more like an episode from The Walking Dead or something. Bodies disemboweled, blood and gore strewn on the walls of several high profile science labs and chemical plants. 

The violence was similar to that of an infamous and brutal serial killer: Cletus Kasady. Peter had heard of him, but only the name and that he had gone to jail. The problem was, no one had actually seen the guy, but it was believed by several authorities that he might have access to… something that made him even more dangerous. Thus, the Avengers were brought in to investigate. 

“So that’s why you hired a bodyguard,” Peter said. 

“That’s why I hired Wade,” Bucky said. “If it comes down between you and an insane serial killer who suddenly has super powers, run and let Wade handle it.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Peter said. 

“Deadly serious,” Bucky replied. “Wade is a mutant with a healing factor that makes yours, mine, and Steve’s look like Hello Kitty Band-Aids.”

“Hey! Hello Kitty is a good show!” Wade countered. 

“Anyway,” Steve said. “Wade can’t die. That’s why we hired him.” 

“So is he sticking around or something?” Peter asked. 

“We’ll get Stark to find room for him,” Steve said. 

“My very own room,” Wade said wistfully. Then he sniffed. “It’s almost like having a real family. I think I might cry.” 

“Please don’t,” Steve replied dryly. 

“We can borrow sugar from each other and I’ll bring over a nice housewarming gift,” Wade continued. “You guys want a grenade, or a rocket launcher.” 

“Neither!” Steve protested. 

“Rocket launcher,” Bucky replied. When Steve looked at him aghast, Bucky just shrugged. “What? How often do you get offered something like that?” 

“We’re gonna be great friends, I just know it!” Wade said. He picked up his bags and skipped to the elevator. “Bye neighbors! I’ll bring over some chimichangas later!” 

Steve sighed as soon as the elevator door closed. “We’re never getting rid of him now.” 

“I like him,” Peter said. “He’s weird, but that’s not so bad.” 

“Wait until you’ve gotten to know him a bit better,” Steve said. 

“Don’t listen to Steve, Peter,” Bucky said. “Wade isn’t so bad.” 

“He mentioned trying to kill you,” Peter replied. 

“Oh that,” Bucky said. “It was purely professional. He was hired for a job. I was on a mission. Nothing personal.” 

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or not,” Peter said. 

“You get used to that kind of feeling when he’s around,” Bucky said. “It adds to his charm.” 

“If that’s what you want to call it, pal,” Steve muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Deadpool before, so let me know what you think of him!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3
> 
> I made a side blog on [tumblr](https://spider-lovin.tumblr.com/) specifically for this fic idea. Check it out!


End file.
